Konoha's biggest mistake: Naruto the Kitsune Ryu
by reaver216
Summary: Konoha goes to far and not only releases the Kyuubi but creates a demon far different than they would ever dream of. He is going to give them another chance at redemption Kurama isn't only going to protect Naruto. this is my first fan-fiction please be kind but constructive criticism is appreciated also this is yaoi meaning it will have male x male
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a new demon

Disclaimer Yo I do not own Naruto I've added some things small stuff, small details, also this is yaoi and was inspired by several other stories I have read on this site and others if it seems like I am using someone else's work I am sorry I don't mean to copy but I will be using Naruto's looks from the story Naruto: Trust in demons, twilightserius if you're reading this hope you don 't mind

* * *

Konoha's biggest mistake: Naruto the Kitsune Ryu

It was October 10th, Naruto's 7th birthday, and Naruto was running for his life again why is he running you might ask well he is the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko because of this everybody in the village of Konoha except for a small few hate him. Naruto had been running for a few hours and no matter how many turns he took he just can't escape the wrath of the villagers who hunted him down like a wild animal little does he know that tonight will be worse then the last two years. As Naruto makes another turn he is hit with multiple shuriken and kunai causing him to stumble and fall allowing the angry mob to catch up to him as they started to hit him with everything an anything they can get their hands on, all the while shouting different things some like give me back my son, daughter, brother, sister, husband or wife. Others where just calling for blood and the entire mob was shouting for his death. Naruto was doing his best to curle into as tight of a ball as he could trying in a useless effort to protect himself wondering. "Why _, why do they hate me_."

After what felt like hours to him of constant pain he passed out. One villager tied him to a stake while the rest built a fire stack placing Naruto upright in the middle they poured gasoline an oils all over him when this was done a pink haired woman spoke to the rest saying.

"Tonight we finally have our revenge and we avenge our fourth Hokage, now light the fire." As she was talking several shinobi in the crowd were going through handsigns at a fast rate they were Uchihas recognized by the clan symbol of a dual colored fans boldly embellished upon their backs and as the woman finished her little speech the shinobi finished their signs and called out together

"Fire style: Fireball technique" and launched several balls of fire at the unsuspecting blond who was beginning to wake up, right before they hit Naruto they collide with each other and became one large fireball he screamed as it hit and he continued to scream and struggle and thrash as the fire was burning all around him eating away at his clothes and body after a minute or two he went slack and stopped screaming.

* * *

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto woke up inside a dark corridor in ankle deep water thinking. "G _reat they threw me in the sewers again_." He got up to his feet and looked around to see if he could find a way out. Wondering around taking different turns to avoid turning around Naruto took notice of the red,purple and blue pipes running along the walls. The blue pipe was on top and was roughly a fourth of the size of the red pipe on bottom and the purple pipe in the middle was only a fourth the size of the blue. After several minutes of walking he was getting frustrated and shouts.

"Where the hell am I?" Not expecting an answer he jumps when he hears a voice calling out to him to follow the red pipe not having any better ideas as to how to get out Naruto shrugs his shoulders and follows the instructions and walks further down the corridor taking several turns, a few minutes later he finds himself in a large chamber with rusted metal bars that extend to both sides of the room as well as up into the roof that is so high he can't see the top.

As he looks around the room he fails to notice two blood red eyes watching him from behind the bars when he feels a hot breath pass over him, he spins around and stares at the cage looking straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi and lets out a strangled and depressed cry before saying. "So you are the Kyuubi. Does that mean I really am a demon."

Hearing this the Kyuubi growls out. "You are not a demon little one, I am and yes I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and you are human but you are being burned at the stake and will die soon." Then seeing Naruto flinch, he said. "I have watched your life from day one. I am sorry for how they treat you kit."

Hearing the sadness the Kyuubi spoke with Naruto looks up at the Kyuubi he said. "Apology not accepted." Taken back by Naruto's hard tone the Kyuubi looks down and begins to explain why he attacked but was interrupted by Naruto continuing on. "It wasn't you who hurt me and I doubt you wanted to be sealed in me, no the villagers did this to me not you. It is them who should be sorry for treating me the way that they do, not you."

The Kyuubi was shocked and thought to himself. " _This kit is much smarter than the villagers gave him credit for_." He spoke up and said. "Listen kit you are dieing, but I can save us if you let me." Naruto thought about it but asked what he meant when he said us and not just himself. The Kyuubi then went on telling Naruto that if he died so did the Kyuubi. Naruto was starting to feel weird and said so. Which caused the Kyuubi to panic and said. "Damn it I thought we had more time, kit do you want to live because I can save you but it will hurt much more than what you've ever felt before." Naruto took no time in saying yes and with that the Kyuubi said. "Then prepare yourself for the worst pain you've ever felt before. I just hope you can survive the transformation." Quitly finishing to himself.

* * *

(in the council chamber)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good day it had started out good as he took Naruto to get some ramen at his favorite stand Icharaku's after a few bowls an anbu had showed up in the standard leaf shuushin and bowed to him saying. "Sir the council requested your presence."

Hiruzen turned to the young boy and apologized that he would have to leave for the meeting this had saddened Naruto and the Hokage saw this so before he left he told the owner to send him the bill and told Naruto to have all he wants. Naruto smiled a large and fake smile and thanked him loudly after that the Hokage left saying he would make it up to the blonde and shuushined to the council chamber to get it over with as fast as possible.

Hiruzen was sitting impatiently listening to a civilian councilman rambling on about trivial things about the chain of restaurants he owned, by the time he was done the Hokage was pissed and said. "Why are you wasting my time with this you could easily decide whether or not you want to rearrange your stores, why was I called for this I have more important things that I would rather be doing." Pinning the civilians with a hard stare. At this time the whole civilian council started to sweat as he looked at them with a stern and calculating look and then everyone felt an ominous and dark aura wash over them which doubled as the hokage released such a potent killing intent that some of them were having trouble breathing and asked with such fury that chilled all in the room to the bone.

 **"What have you done?"** The question was asked in such a deathly wisper that many civilians started shuddering like an arctic wind had blown down their backs as if the Shinigami was in the room.

One of the council members gathered themselves and with a bit of a stutter said. "We have done what you refused to do and you will thank us when your mind is clear of the demon's influence Hokage-sama." Gathering enough courage as he spoke to finish the last half of his sentence with out stuttering.

That was the last thing that councilman ever said as at the very moment he finished he was killed by a shuriken to the eye thrown by none other than the Hokage he then called for Anbu and said. "Make sure they don't leave I will be back shortly, as for you civilians, you better pray to Kami that Naruto lives through this because if he doesn't I'll kill you all in such a way the Shinigami will cringe and pity you." With that he was off to save the hero of Konoha. The civilian council sat there and shivered at what was said while the shinobi council watched, waiting and glaring at the civilian council. They loved the boy and his pranks kept them on their toe, he just kept finding holes to exploit.

* * *

(back with Naruto)

Naruto felt like his body was reforming itself, bones snapped then healed growing denser, muscle ripped apart just to knit back together and his hair grew out and changed color looking like a wall of fire this all happened in just a couple minutes and it was agonizing for Naruto who was awake during the entire process but that was only half the process as wings and tails began to grow first was the wings then the tails one by one till he had five tails and four wings then his ears changed becoming longer and moving to the top of his head. The entire time that he was going through his transformation a deep red energy kept flowing up into the air from his body and condensing into a large and frightening shape.

It was at this time the Hokage and several Anbu landed and trapped as many villagers that they could though most of them where dead (Their hearts exploded from the fright) the Hokage caught a very familiar pink haired woman trying to sneak away, he jumped down in front of her and asked sarcastically. "Where do you think you're going? Did you think that you could get away with this? Now stand there and watch what you have done." And then he grabbed her twisting her painfully around and held her down while the Kyuubi reformed right in front of them.

Once the Kyuubi was free and completely out, he let out a deafening howl which had many people running in fright then with a deep growling voice he said. "People of Konoha for your cruelty and hatred towards my container you have broken the fourth Hokage's seal releasing me and turned this innocent child into a demon." Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked and furious at what he heard and shouted.

" **Do you see now what you idiots have done? You have released the Kyuubi and spit in the fourth Hokage's face."** The Kyuubi laid down curling around Naruto and said to Hiruzen. "You didn't help by hiding me from the kit Hokage and that hurt him more than anything these humans did physically, Hiruzen it hurt him to know that his Jiji had lied to him since he can remember I will be taking him to Makai where he will grow and learn how to control his new power so he doesn't kill someone by accident. After all it would devastate this poor kit if he did so."

Hiruzen then asked. "Will you bring him back someday so he can become a ninja, I know he wanted to become one." Before he could say another word he was interrupted by laughter. "Hahaha haha you fool he only wanted to be a ninja because he saw how everyone respected them and you that is why he wanted to be Hokage. But if he wishes to return I will bring him back."

Anbu had gathered around him while he spoke and they were not happy, not happy at all at the disrespect this beast was showing the Hokage. Hiruzen saw them getting ready to launch attacks at the fox and said. "Stand down Anbu, he is curled around Naruto and you might hit the boy instead."

* * *

end that's it for chapter one I hope you like it. Hope you like the changes


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening and return

It took some thinking but here is chapter two

* * *

(The next Day)

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes and feeling very comfortable and warm he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and found he was not in his room, in harem styled pajamas the top though it was one piece looked to be made up of multiple articles of clothing and each part was done in different shades of blue. The sleeves were a light blue with bits of white near the cuffs the vest was a sky blue and the under shirt was a midnight blue with white from place to place and the pants was a very deep ocean blue. _"Where am I_? _And was that a dream, and if it wasn't then that means Jiji lied to me, why would he lie to me?"_ He thought as he wondered around the room it was a simple room to his left was a dresser with a mirror and on the dresser was a neatly folded pile of clothes, a door several feet in front of the bed and and off to his right.

Naruto went to the dresser to see what the clothes on the dresser looked like but froze when he saw himself in the mirror. He saw that his hair was now much longer reaching down to mid back with a mix of blondes, oranges and reds and in some places going from blonde and bleeding to red. He still had some spikes poking out in random places on top showing that it still isn't tamed. His whisker marks were longer and thinner than before now looking even more like real whiskers and his eyes were now a deep ocean blue and he had fangs poking from his upper lip. Suddenly there was a knock on the door he let out a small startled scream, he was so startled that his wings and tails came out and then the door opened to show a tall red headed male with concern in his eyes. When he saw Naruto still in his pajamas he asked. "Do you not like the clothes laid out for you? I can get you something else if you like."

Naruto shook his head and said. "No it's not that, I haven't looked at them yet I was distracted by my... reflection." He was pointing to the mirror when he noticed his wings, ears and tails all matching his hair. He then freaked out and started to cry, seeing him cry Kurama pulled him into a deep and comforting hug whispering apologies to him. When Naruto finally calmed down, Kurama began to explain what happened and why it happened. Naruto then said. "Thank you Kyuubi."

That was when he was cut off by kyuubi saying kindly. "My name is Kurama, so please address me by my name kit."

"Why do you call me that?" Naruto innocently asked not understanding.

Kurama chuckled and asked. "Are you not a kit? Because that is what I see. Do not forget little one I am a fox and to all fox's a young one is a kit." Explaining what he meant upon seeing Naruto's blank face which morphed into understanding with Kurama's later words.

* * *

(later that day)

Down in the dinning hall Naruto was enjoying a real meal for the first time in his life he was trying things he never heard of before but it was the fried duck that he liked the most. After a good bite or two Naruto asked. "When does my training begin Kurama kun? What will you be teaching me, I bet its some super awesome technique that will make me stronger."

Naruto was interrupted by Kurama as he said. "Make you stronger, yes but I wouldn't say its super or awesome kit as you'll be starting with the tree walking exercise to work up your chakra control."

"Really you can walk up a tree!" Naruto exclaimed with an awed look on his face.

Kurama chuckled at this and simply said. "Follow me when we're done and I will show you, then I will explain how to do it and then you will get started." Finishing their breakfast quickly so they could get to training quicker. Walking to the tree line around his mansion Kurama led Naruto to a fairly large oak then he proceeded up the tree till he was at the top, jumping down he starts to explain. "This is all about balancing how much chakra you use. To much and you will be launched from the tree and to little you won't stick to it, now you try." And so Naruto's training began this would continue on for several years to come getting harder with each exercise mastered.

* * *

(three hundred years later)

Naruto and Kurama are in the courtyard after a good breakfast. Naruto is sitting in the lotus position concentrating on the small golden Kitsune-bi (fox fire I think) in between his palms while Kurama ran through a very long sequence of handsigns which has been happening for some time now as it was early evening. Before Naruto could say anything Kurama finished the handsigns and slammed his hands down on the ground.

* * *

(in Konoha three years later three hundred in Makai)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was working on some paperwork and he was tiered not physically but mentally tiered it had been three years since he saw Naruto his surrogate grandson. On the outskirts of Konoha a portal opened up and two people walked out one shorter than the other. The short one was wearing dark green harem style pants, a long sleeved pirate shirt, dark blue choker with a multicolored gem in the center and a vibrant wine red sash with no shoes. ( I forgot to say these were the clothing on the dresser) The other was wearing a red battle kimono with no shoes and they were heading to the Hokage tower in the center of the village to meet with the old kage.

Hiruzen was finishing the last paper when his secretary came in saying. "Hokage-sama you have visitors.

He looked up and said. "Show them in please I'm just finishing and could use the break before more work arrives." The secretary bowed and left to do as she was told coming back with two people he hasn't seen in years The shorter one was a blonde, orange and red haired boy he barely recognized, the other he had no idea who they were but had a good idea considering the feeling of his chakra.

"Hello Jiji I bet your happy to see me again." Naruto said the other bowed and said. "Hokage-sama its good to see your still alive and kicking." Hiruzen didn't know what to say as the very boy he had been thinking of was right in front of him.

Hiruzen was in fact very happy to see him and said. "Indeed my boy it is good to see you. How are you and how was your training?" Naruto told Hiruzen everything he learned from chakra control to elemental reconstruction even listing the jutsu he knows and even seals. Talking very adamantly on the seals he was working on as well as jutsu ideas. Hiruzen sat there listening to Naruto list his abilities while he smoked from his pipe and he couldn't help but think. " _To learn all that he would need centuries but he looks as if he barley aged maybe he used a ludicrous amounts of kage bushins."_ Interrupting before Naruto could continue about how he could make his own clothing now Hiruzen said. "As good as that sounds Naruto but most of the stuff you mentioned takes many years to learn even with kage bushin. What I would like to know now is how did you learn all that you have listed to me."

Kurama stepped forward and simply stated. "For every year you lived here 100 years passed in Makai." Hiruzen's eyes bulged out and his pipe hit the floor with a clatter as the old hokage tried to regain his composer." Also Naruto is half kit sung and half ryuujin. This makes him unique, he can change his tails out for extra wings until he has one tail and eight wings or the he can make all his wings recede giving him nine tails, as you can see he still looks young I personally believe this is due to his dragon half as they age the slowest of all demon kind."

* * *

(later)

Naruto was looking around his new home when there was a knock at the door, opening it Naruto saw a dark tanned man with a scar across his nose he then introduced himself. "Hello my name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your guide for today and teacher for the time your in the academy if you'll follow me I can show you around and then the academy where you'll be learning to be a ninja."

After showing Naruto and Kurama around the village and the academy he offered to buy lunch saying he knew the best ramen stand around. At Icharaku's ramen stand Iruka was regretting offering the two lunch as Naruto was burning through bowl after bowl of ramen and Iruka's wallet. Iruka was crying anime waterfall tears and mourning his loss of an entire months pay. Kurama saw this and stopped Naruto before he could order more, Iruka was thankful for the intervention before the boy could blow through his entire wallet. Heading home Naruto heard Iruka telling them that the academy started at 8 AM sharp and not to be late.

* * *

(the next morning)

Naruto woke up at 6 AM so he could have breakfast and do his morning exercises before going to the academy with thirty minutes to spare there were others already there but he wasn't last as there were many seats free for the taking. Several kids turned to see the new kid most of them wrote him off as weak since he was smaller than them at 4"6. (Because he is a Kitsune and dragon he grows slower) Before he could introduce himself there was a loud rush of footsteps heading for the door coming closer and then the screeching duo, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino came crashing through the door both screaming. "I win."

They then proceeded to glare at each other and argue who was the victor this time and this went on for about three seconds before Iruka came in and activated his big head technique shouting. **"Shut up and sit down."**

it was at this moment the two made the worst mistake of their entire lives they saw Naruto and thought he was trying to compete with Sasuke for their affection which he proceeded to bash their heads in and said. "As if I care if you like me or not I'm here to become a shinobi not some (shudders) fan boy."

* * *

that's it for chapter two i hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3 Graduation

here is chapter three

* * *

(Three years Later)

Naruto was pissed Mizuki had been sabotaging him since day one of the academy he would put illusions on his tests and mark flaws in his taijutsu stances when there wasn't any. He was always put up against Sasuke in taijutsu practice and when he won both Sasuke and his fan girls would throw a fit the girls saying he cheated and Sasuke saying a low class commoner could never be better than the Uchiha. Mizuki would mark Sasuke as the winner on the days Iruka was out sick and those days were worse than the days Iruka was there though near the end of the final year Naruto got Mizuki fired for not doing his job properly and professionally as he took his case to the Hokage who used a technique that made him invisible taught to him by his student Tsunade and watched from in back of the room standing behind Naruto as Mizuki did what he would normally do not knowing the Hokage was there. And just before the final bell rang he dropped the technique with a very angry expression on his face and said. "Mizuki for your actions against the future genin of Konoha you are fired."

The look on Mizuki's face was priceless to Naruto and he couldn't hide it for long as he started to laugh boisterously to him it was like a great prank Naruto felt that the Hokage pulled off rather well, while rolling on the floor.

Mizuki didn't take to kindly to being laughed at and lunged at Naruto screaming. "I'll kill you for laughing at me demon." He didn't even get a step closer as Kurama came in from the hall and proceeded to kick Mizuki's ass.

When this happened the girls started to ogle and drool over Kurama and that pissed Naruto off and he shouted out. "Take your eyes off of my mate or I'll kill you."

That got mixed reactions some were dumbfounded, some were looking with that WTF expression, some cringed and others laughed while saying. "Yeah right like a dobe like you could kill anyone." (bet you can guess who that was)

A few knew he could and two knew he would. Kurama just smirked hearing how possessive his mate was and had to hold himself back from taking the kit right there in front of everyone human laws be damned. Later that day Naruto was practicing with his scythe when he felt eyes on him he quickly spun on his heel and prepared for a fight. Naruto could sense and smell it was Sasuke and said. "Go away Uchiha I don't feel like listening to you crow or your hens clucking."

Sasuke didn't like this but said. "Give me that scythe dobe you don't deserve such a weapon as that, I would put it to better use anyway." At this time three people came out onto the field two fangirls and Kurama the girls began to tell Naruto to do as Sasuke said. Kurama had mirth in his eyes as he knew Naruto would never part with his scythe.

Naruto said "I'll never give you my scythe it was given to me by my mate and forged just for me by my best friend and if any of you try to take it. I will scatter your putrid remains all around Konoha." He had started out staring at the scythe with a far off look in his eyes and ended with pure malicious intent directed out towards the three. The way his eyes hardened sent chills down their backs and told them he was serious not only he could but would do it. Kurama just laughed at this knowing how serious Naruto was about his scythe.

* * *

(graduation day)

Everyone was nervous except for a few and they were ready to be shinobi. Those who truly were ready were Naruto and the clan heirs and heiresses. Iruka came in and the first thing he said. "Naruto even though I have no proof, I know it was you who vandalized the Hokage monument." (you know like in cannon or something you think would be better) And with that said he began a long and boring speech that put most to sleep, Shikamaru doesn't count as he was already asleep. Eventually Iruka finished and started calling out names starting alphabetically. It took awhile to get to Naruto but he wasn't last that was Ino.

When it was Naruto's turn he was taken to a back room where Iruka and two other chunin sat waiting. Iruka cleared his throat and said. "Ok Naruto to pass you must perform the transformation, substitution and clone technique, please start with the transformation."

Naruto asked. "Does it have to be a human transformation?" Getting a shake of the head from Iruka, Naruto did the handsigns and proceeded to change into a dragon the scales matching his hair he stood on all four feet. And was as tall as the desk. Iruka was amazed at this as he had never before seen a dragon the other two wanted to take points from Naruto for using what they believed to be a mythical creature but before they could there was a puff of smoke and Naruto went through even more handsigns bite his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground with a cry of. "Summoning technique." Where he placed his hand there was now a young dragon about as tall as Naruto. All three chunin were shocked that a genin knew such an advance technique as well as what he had summoned.

Iruka was the first to regain his composer and asked Naruto to let the dragon go back and to preform the substitution which he started to do more handsigns and switched places with one of the provided logs in the room then back again. Iruka said. "Good now do at least three clones."

Naruto asked if he could use any clone technique Iruka started to look through a rule book but one of the chunin said. "No you have to preform the clone technique."

Iruka cut in saying. "It isn't in the book which one he has to do it just says an acceptable proficiency of a clone technique ." So with a single cross looking hand sign and a cry of. "Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto produced three exact copies of himself. Iruka then said. "Congratulation Naruto you pass but tell me who taught you the kage bushin?"

Naruto grabbed his headband and said. "Kurama-kun taught me."

Naruto then left with his headband tied loosely around his neck and heading straight for the door and right into the arms of his mate as Kurama said. "I knew you would do it kit. How about we go somewhere to celebrate the first step in showing these people they were wrong about you? Demon or human you are you."

* * *

(the next day)

Everyone who passed was back at the academy waiting for team assignment and chatting with each other most of the girls wanting to be with Sasuke. Iruka came in and once more for the last time this academy year. He looked around let out a sigh and proformed his big head no jutsu screaming. " **Every one shut up and sit down."** Once everyone was sitting quietly. He told them how proud he was to be their teacher and now that they were shinobi of the leaf. After clearing his throat and his small speech he started the team assignment.

team 1 ...

team 2 ...

team 3 ...

team 4 ...

team 5 ...

team 6 ...

team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.

Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba , Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata your jounin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai.

Team 9 is still in remission.

Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino your jounin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma.

There were mix reactions to these teams Sakura screamed about true love, Naruto gave her a killing intent laced glare, Sasuke grunted his displeasure, Ino screamed about her teammates being lazy and fat causing Chouji to pout saying."I'm not fat just big boned." And Hinata was disappointed she wasn't with Naruto. Iruka then went on telling them they had an hour for lunch before they were to meet their senseis.

* * *

(four hours later)

Team seven was the last ones in the class and the Naruto there was actually a kage bushin but Sasuke and Sakura didn't know that. When Kakashi finally came through the door it was to the sight of two annoyed genin and one kage bushin he was wondering what to say when a dead fish hit him in the face and the kage bushin Naruto said. "I suggest you be on time for now on or the pranks will get worse until they become painful traps."

Kakashi then said. "Meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura were wondering where Naruto had gotten the fish as they went for the door, Naruto went for the window and walked up the outside wall. Kakashi was reading a book he noticed as Naruto come over the railing but ignored him in favor of reading his book. Naruto saw this and burnt the little orange book with a discrete use of his fire breath. It was at this time Sasuke and Sakura came through a door leading to and from the roof and Kakashi said. "Now that your all here let's get started state your names, likes, dislike and dreams for the future."

Sakura said. "Why don't you go first sensei we already know each other." Thinking she was being smart trying to impress Sasuke but he knew what she was doing and rolled his eyes at her attempt.

Kakashi the said. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are hmm, my dislikes are umm, well I have many hobbies and my dreams, I don't feel like telling, you next Pinky."

Sakura bristled at the name Kakashi had given her but started anyway. "My name is Haruno Sakura not Pinky and my likes are, (looks at Sasuke) my dream is (looks at Sasuke and squeals and Sasuke scoots away).

Kakashi said "And." Knowing he would regret it.

Sakura instantly screams. "Ino-pig and Naruto-baka."

Naruto said. "Fuck you too, anyway my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like Kurama-kun, I dislike loud people, ignorant people and stuck up assholes and my dream is to have a large family."

Sasuke went before Kakashi could give him a stupid nickname name too and said. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I have few likes, I have many dislikes and I have an ambition not a dream because I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan and kill that man."

Kakashi thought. " _Great I have an avenger, a fangirl and an unknown"_ then said. "Alright meet me at training ground seven at 7AM sharp we're going to do some survival training and I suggest you not have breakfast or you'll puke."

Sakura asked. "Why sensei? We've already done survival training."

Kakashi just chuckled and said. "Because this training is a test itself."

Naruto then said. "I knew the academy test was to easy."

Sasuke asked. "What is the point of having another test when we already passed the academy test?" Ignoring Naruto's words.

Kakashi then gave them the creepiest eye smile (I mean really is it a genjutsu or what) and said. "That test is just to see who had what it takes to be shinobi the next test is to see if you can show you are ready to be shinobi. Out of the entire class that graduated only about 33% of you will pass this test the rest will either be sent back to the academy or dropped from the program entirely."

* * *

hope you like the changes


	4. Chapter 4 The bell test

for those who think this is good thanks I'm glad you liked it. For whoever it was that said. This story was a Dumb Cliche copy and paste Formula I ask. What makes you think I'm copying and pasting? I am trying not to make it seem to be that way.

* * *

(the next morning)

Team seven arrived at the training grounds at 7AM like their sensei said to do. After ten minutes of waiting Naruto was pissed, he took out a scroll unrolled it and applied some chakra and started on a not so simple series of traps stringing them so if one went off they all did only moments after one after another in a chain reaction. It took a couple of hours but he was now finished his teammates staring the entire time and since his sensei wasn't there yet he went to the field and preformed the summoning technique. With a large poof of smoke there was a dragon standing in front of Naruto.

Sasuke was pissed not only did the dobe have a powerful weapon but he could summon dragons he was thinking. " _I am_ _going to get that power if its the last thing I do."_ He was just about to stand when a voice called out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll only end up pissing him off more than he already is."

Sasuke turned with a glare on his face and said through gritted teeth. "He doesn't deserve that power I do, I need to kill that man." He was interrupted by a backhand that knocked him out into the field were he was nearly trampled under foot by the dragon. Sakura seeing Sasuke being hit went to yell at the offender but froze when she saw the hot redhead but he paid her no attention as he was laughing at Sasuke while he tried to avoid getting stomped by a very pissed off dragon.

* * *

(one hour later)

Kakashi arrived not watching where he landed and found that Naruto was a very good trap maker. Naruto saw his traps had done their intended job of pining Kakashi to the tree Sakura was sitting under (you know like on robin hood men in tights), stopping the light workout with the dragon, Naruto dispelled the technique holding it in this realm. Sasuke ran for the tree as soon as he had the chance. Naruto took his time getting over there stretching as he went not even tiered from his mock battle with his summon and friend.

Once Kakashi was freed (he just use substitution) he walked to the middle log while glaring at Naruto the whole way. Kakashi then pulled out a little egg shaped timer and said. "Alright you three I have set this timer for noon you have until then to get a bell if you don't get a bell you will be tied to one of these posts while those who do get a bell will eat their lunch in front of them." He paused here to listen hearing only two growling stomachs he raised an eye brow in Naruto's direction and continued on. "You can use anything to get a bell, kunai, shuriken or any type of weapon you may have."

He was then interrupted by Sakura saying. "But sensei we could hurt you."

Naruto said with a huff. "As if a freshly graduated genin can hurt a jounin veteran of one of the shinobi wars even if he was a fresh jounin. Stupid fan girl he is a jounin for a reason." Sasuke just hnned. Kakashi then tapped the timer saying begin. With that the genin went to hide in the bushes and trees, except for Naruto he just stood there.

When Kakashi went to speak Naruto said. "I know what this test is about. Do you really think either of them will work with me?"

He then turned to the trees and then in a clear and loud voice said. "If you want to pass we need to work together." Naruto waited half a minute then shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Kakashi didn't even know he had already taken a bell. (the rest happens like in canon and I don't think I can do it any better)

* * *

(a couple hours later)

At noon the timer rang out for all to hear and Kakashi was disappointed by these three while yes Naruto knew what the real reason of the test was he didn't do anything else then tell the others but Kakashi knew the reason why he went and sat down he had found that one of the bells were missing when Sasuke touched one. As Kakashi was about to say they failed Naruto threw his bell to Sasuke.

Kakashi then gave one of his freaky eye smiles and said. "You pass but only because of Naruto." He then disappeared through the standard leaf shuushin. Naruto smiled and left, Sasuke just hned and walked home they all left the banshee tied to a post screeching for them to cut her lose. it would be a few hours before two green blurs came running into the training ground and cut her lose while talking about the (shudders) unyouthful actions of her team.

* * *

(after leaving his team)

Naruto was wondering around the village just thinking about the crappy team he was put on and he hated it he only saw one main use for such a team and that was frontline heavy hitters. " _Of course with every thing I learnt in Makai I'm a jack of all trades and master of few,_ **_okay of one_** _but that is what you get for focusing on things for a more domestic life style but the kage bushin really helped me along with learning all I could in three hundred years."_ His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed the Uchiha at the very edge of his senses Naruto gained a devious smile on his face and changed his direction and headed straight for the nearest park. Sasuke had decided to watch what Naruto did to train he wanted to know what Naruto could do and like almost all Uchiha he would steal it for his own and if Naruto tried to say anything he would claim that they were clan techniques and that Naruto was trying to steal them for himself.

Upon reaching a park Naruto went for the trees and when he got into the tree line he wasted no time changing into his dragon form and since he found out what his special demon ability was, he loved it even more because as a dragon, Naruto could camouflage himself with his surroundings and with the ability all powerful demons seem to have, Naruto could become virtually invisible to all but the best of sensors. Sasuke saw Naruto heading for the trees and thought. " _I am about to get_ _the dobe's power then I can kill you Itatchi and the dobe will be mine once I show him the power of the Uchiha."_

But when he entered the forest he couldn't see Naruto anywhere and looking around only showed that Naruto's footprints led him in a little further before they disappeared fifteen feet or so in. Sasuke stood there staring around this lasted for a little more than an hour before he was interrupted as Kiba came running through, he had caught a wonderful scent in the air and saw the Uchiha was stalking someone. He wasn't going to go that way but the wind blew in from the park and thought. " _What the hell, that wonderful scent can't be Sasuke's scent he smells nothing like the scent plus his scent and that other doesn't seem to mix for some reason._ "

Naruto was the size of a midsize spider and was crouched on one of the trees and was cursing the Inuzuka's nose and the fact that usually where there is an Inuzuka their nin-kin are either with them, not to far away, to old to be there or dead. He knew he was found so he went further into the forest transformed back to his human form setting up to be "found" by both the Inuzuka and Uchiha.

It didn't take Kiba long to find out where the scent and the one that it belonged to was. Moving through the bushes and branches in the medium sized forest as needed to for quicker traveling when he came out in a clearing near the center of the forest he found Naruto sitting in the center of the clearing in the lotus position, meditating the Uchiha had followed him too, then Sasuke walked out to Naruto and said. "Why are you out here I thought you would've been having something to eat." Naruto almost gagged hearing that from Sasuke but ignored him trying to mediate well putting up the looks of meditating. Sasuke tried a few more lines and Kiba watched as Naruto sat there doing nothing and it was pissing the Uchiha off.

Then Kiba came out of the woods taking long strides attempting to be graceful and failing spectacularly especially when he tripped over a root, stumbled and fell face first into Naruto's lap jumping up as soon as he could but not before getting a good nose full of Naruto's scent.

* * *

(a few hours later)

Naruto was entering, Kurama and his apartment after picking up some groceries after his team's test and getting away from Sasuke and Kiba, he had begun to put them away when he was grabbed in a loving hug.

"Well how did it go once your sensei showed up kit?" Kurama asked.

Naruto turned around in the embrace and replied. "Kakashi-sensei had us take a test to see if we could work together. I used Kage bushin to see if they would, while I distracted him by standing there and stating that the test was a teamwork exercise. By then the bushins popped giving me their answers. I then turned around looking at them as I went and said we needed to work together, they didn't come out so I walked away with a bell to wait for the end."

Kurama asked. "And what happened then since I see you still have the headband, I assume you passed."

Naruto then said. "Of course I passed you didn't train a fool. I passed my bell to the Uchiha. Now how did your meeting with Hokage-Jiji go?" Naruto finished with a bright smile.

Kurama replied. "It went very well I got the Uzumaki seat on the ninja council their were a few on the civilian council who didn't like that but the Hokage released some KI and shut them up saying the civilians had no say in the matter. The old cronies he has as advisors still attempted to stop me from getting it." The entire time they were talking they was heading for the bedroom and a kage bushin was putting away the groceries.

* * *

I hope you like what I got so far. I'll try starting off with a lemon in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 A week of heat for two

(later that night)

Naruto came in from the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and Kurama took notice of this from the entrance to the living room and scented the air taking a deep whiff through his nose and said. "Your in heat kit."

Naruto was feeling needy, and he started to approach the bed dropping the towel on the way swaying his hips with each step he took releasing his wings and tails he said. "I know Kurama-kun I have been all day and have been wanting you the entire time. It didn't help when the Uchiha followed me after the test and started to try smooth talking me trying to get me to go to a restaurant with him or to his house. Then Kiba showed up trying to show me who the alpha was, strutting about and talking like he was my mate throwing his pheromones around, ugh it was sickening but the worst part was when he fell into my lap."

Kurama smirked and changed completely into his fox form and said. "Let's take care of your needs then." In his fox form about the size of a full grown Akamaru then stalked over to the bed.

Naruto was on his hands and knees, and gaining a more scaled look knowing Kurama liked both the looks and feel of his scales not to mention he liked to get a little rough when in animal form. So when Kurama finally mounted him, Naruto was ready for a long night with his mate. Kurama then thrust into Naruto's tight and warm ass causing Naruto to let out a low moan as he was penetrated by his mate's large canine dick and lowered his chest and raised his ass a little higher sheathing Kurama's entire length inside him. After a few moments of letting Naruto's walls adjust to his length and after feeling Naruto move he started off slow building up speed and strength, pulling back till just the crown of his cock was the only part still inside and roughly shoving back in. Humping the love of his life like the animal he currently was. Naruto was in heaven with Kurama on top and inside of him. It was both what he wanted and needed, it wasn't long before they were both cumming and howling the others name and Kurama sinking his knot in with ease.

* * *

(the next day)

Naruto woke up feeling sore, satisfied and stretched out, Stretching out the kinks in his body, trying to get up he felt a sharp pain in his butt and felt Kurama's knot still inside of him, that wasn't normal he started to panic when he remembered the last time his mate went into heat they had been stuck in the bedroom for a week. Naruto cursed himself for forgetting about Kurama's needs.

Kurama chose this moment of self incriminating time to wake up and shushed him with a purr saying. "Good morning kit." And asked. "Why are you so sad?" Naruto with tears in his eyes said. "I forgot about your heat and..."

He was cut off by Kurama purring. "And you have a team meeting today, just send a reinforced kage bushin." Naruto stopped crying and asked. "How did I forget that?"

As the kage bushin left the house grumbling Naruto already had Kurama pinned to the bed as he straddled him with Kurama's knot inside of him there weren't that many positions Naruto could get into it also kept him from moving more than a couple inches and Naruto couldn't see Kurama's face but he loved being locked together with his mate as it was a week Naruto had Kurama all to himself.

* * *

(a week later)

Naruto was in an extremely good mood he had stayed home and sent a kage bushin to do the horror known as D-rank missions that all genin suffer through but the last kage bushin's memories brought the memory of Sasuke being mauled by a vicious cat that could be mistaken for a demon and the emo demanded a C-rank mission. Iruka had yelled at him for disrespecting the Hokage but was silenced by the Hokage holding up a hand and the bushin, with the bushin asking for a higher mission as well. Naruto was happy they were going on a C- ranked mission but already disliked the client.

Naruto knew the old bridge builder was hiding something but didn't know what. Kurama came in saw the look on Naruto's face and asked about it. Naruto said. "It's this C-rank I'm going on in a few hours something doesn't seem right but I don't know what it is. That old drunk of a client is hiding something and it doesn't sit well with me? Could you come too my bushin asked Jiji yesterday when we got it and he has no problem with it as he too feels like I do."

Kurama took no time to reply and said. "Of course I'll come kit I know what's happening in Wave."

Naruto brightened up at this and said. "Great I'm just about done, pack for a minimum of thee weeks and meet us at the main gates."

At the gates Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke with the client were waiting on Kakashi when both him and Kurama showed up in a leaf shuushin with Kakashi's ear in between Kurama's thumb and forefinger being pulled along Kurama said. "With me on any mission with you, you better not be late if you think Naruto's pranks are bad, you don't want to fall into one of mine. Out of all the kitsune in my territory I'm the only one who could out prank him." Hearing what was said had different responses Kakashi started to sweat, Sakura was confused, Sasuke wanted to know what he meant by that and Tazuna just shivered.

Kakashi got out of the grip on his ear, gave an eye smile and said. "Now that we're all here lets get going." With that team seven plus Kurama and the client (it would be bad to forget him) set out for Wave.

They had been walking for ten minutes when Naruto, Kurama and Kakashi noticed a puddle in the road and they all thought one thing. " _A puddle on a hot road when there hasn't been any rain for days its an ambush."_ Walking past it first Naruto dropped a kunai with an explosive tag in it when it hit the ground the tag went off. And two men were seen laying face down on the ground.

Kakashi although happy one of his students saw through the poorly concealed ambush was also quite mad and said. "Naruto why did you blow them up I was going to see who they were after now I can't."

Naruto gave a snort before pointing at Tazuna and said. "Isn't it obvious that they were after the bridge builder these two are chunin and even though you are in the bingo book I doubt you were their target and I highly doubt they were after Sakura, Sasuke or me. As for not being able to find out who they were after, why not just wake them up." Naruto finished with a dead panned expression and kicked one over onto his back sat on his stomach with his knees pinning the man's hands. Naruto then proceeded to wake him up by slapping his face. Upon waking up the nuke-nin was furious but was instantly aware of Naruto on top of him. (it would be hard not to notice someone sitting on you) Naruto then asked. "Who is your target?" Not getting a response he dug one of his knees into the man's unprotected hand and repeated himself. The nuke-nin just gritted his teeth and Naruto said. "Tough guy huh, well would you rather I torture your brother." This got a reaction and he spilled the beans. Naruto turned and said. "There are you happy."

Kakashi just nodded and turned to Tazuna and said. "Tazuna care to explain why there are shinobi after you when you said there would only be robbers." After a long ass sob story Kakashi asked them if they were going to go back or go on with the mission knowing the dangers were greater with the chances of running into a jounin.

Sakura was hesitant to go saying they weren't ready for a higher mission. Sasuke was eager to show that he was an elite. Naruto wanted to make sure Gato got what was coming to him.

(In the master bedroom of Gato's mansion, Gato was getting prepared for dinner when all of a sudden he sneezes and several ancient and fragile items in the room cracked then shattered.)

* * *

I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Demon of the Mist

(a few days later)

It had been a few days since the demon brothers had attacked the group and Sasuke was pissed. (what else is new) During the nights he would try to get Naruto to sleep in his tent. (Sasuke's tent that is) This pissed three people off Kurama, Sakura and Naruto himself. It pissed Kurama off because Naruto was his mate and clearly didn't like the Uchiha, it pissed Sakura off because her man was going after another guy, who by the way was ignoring him. And it pissed Naruto off because the Uchiha wouldn't take a hint. Kakashi found it amusing and Tazuna was more than a little confused as far as he could tell, he had hired a team involved in some weird love triangle it was at this point that Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes off to the right side of the road. When Sakura went to check it out she came back with a white rabbit which was a snowshoe hare and was screaming. "Naruto-baka you nearly killed this bunny." Naruto, Kakashi and Kurama saw the white fur and instantly knew something was wrong. All three thinking. " _That's a snowshoe hare it's fur should be brown not white which means this one was raised indoors for the substitution jutsu, a pet or both."_

Kakashi yelled out. "Get down." while he brought Tazuna down, Naruto tackled Sasuke and Sakura to the ground, Sakura screaming the entire way down and not a second to soon as a giant cleaver looking sword spun through the air right where their heads had been not a few seconds ago. The sword kept going until it struck a tree and stuck into it. A man dressed in strange blue camouflage pants, grey sweat bands going to the elbows, an x strap for his sword and his forehead protector off center on his head and no eyebrows with bandages covering the lower half of his face was then seen standing on the hilt of the sword.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Sharingan no Kakashi aka the copycat ninja, an unknown red head and three brats that looks fresh from the academy. No wonder the demon brothers were beaten with Kakashi as one of their opponents." Asked and observed the ex-Kiri shinobi.

"Well if it isn't the Demon of the Mist. Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said in an unusually serious tone of voice, then turning to the genin added. "Don't interfere and protect Tazuna, Kurama can you hold back here I got a sinking feeling in my gut saying he has some kind of trap prepared. And before you ask I'm going to let it happen then you will have one free shot make it count." At this moment Zabuza formed two strange one handed handsigns and created a thick mist, Kakashi and Zabuza faced off in the mist which involved multiple bushins and substitution.

This all came to an end when Zabuza landed a powerful round house kick to Kakashi's side sending him into the hidden river. Kakashi noticed that the water was thicker almost heavier and knew what Zabuza planned to do. Zabuza ran his hands through a series of signs thrusting his right hand towards Kakashi on the last one. Kurama could easily see what was happening through the mist when several Zabuzas attacked as one with a final one jumping into the middle of the genin which was instantly destroyed by Naruto. Kurama returned the attacks of each clone so fast only Naruto could see what happened. After taking care of the clones Kurama went for the real Zabuza while going through his own set of handsigns before calling out. "Grand fire annihilation."

Sending forth a great torrent of deep crimson fire, Sasuke upon seeing a jutsu from his clan's library became so pissed that he attacked Kurama the fight if you could call it a fight was short and anti climatic (like watching Krillin take on Racoon or when Goku faced Racoon, just plain wrong and one-sided) Sasuke had ran right at Kurama with a fist back with a kunai in hand, he struck out trying to slash Kurama's stomach but was intercepted by a swift and hard round house kick to the stomach sending him back to where he started from where he keeled over and released half of his half digested breakfast. "How?" Sasuke weakly wheezed as he asked trying not to release the rest of his stomach contents.

Kurama then sneered out. "I am a thousand years old demon fox did you think that Madara would have been able to learn and I do mean **learn** that jutsu without either someone to teach him or copy it from them."

Sasuke's attack was just the distraction needed for Zabuza to slip away. Which pissed Naruto off and he shouted "What was that for why did you attack Kurama-kun like that? Your lucky we're on your side." Naruto was so pissed he was releasing some of his more demonic features catching everyone but Kurama and Kakashi by surprise.

Kakashi took this as his chance to get everything back on track and said. "Well that happened, now Tazuna if you'll be so kind as to lead the way to your house I need to rest since I'm not an Uchiha the Sharingan takes a higher amount of chakra from me."

Tazuna nodded and turned in the direction of his house saying. "It's not to much further just follow me." Arriving at the door Tazuna opened it and said out loud. "I'm home Tsunami, Inari come greet our guests and protection till I am done with the bridge." In the kitchen Tsunami daughter of Tazuna heard her father's words and came to the living room with a sigh of relief and a bow of gratitude Tsunami said. "Thank you for protecting my father."

Kakashi said. "Ma, ma we're just doing our job miss no need to bow to us." Inari just went back to his room Naruto said. "Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto this is Kurama." Naruto finished pulling Kurama to his side.

Sasuke grunted out his name and Sakura said. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi mam." Kakashi finished already on the couch reading a little orange book that instantly turned to ash. "Good work kit your getting better with fire chakra." Kurama said with pride in his voice this made Naruto blush as he accepted the praise saying. "Thanks I have been practicing with more than the pervert's book."

* * *

(later at dinner)

"Eat well you three as tomorrow we're stating your training so you'll at least be able to hold off someone of Zabuza's abilities and skills at least until help arrives." Kakashi said before digging into the meal at a dignified pace everyone except Naruto and Kurama wondering " _How does he eat through a face mask."_ Naruto knew that Kakashi had a complex seal on the mask that allows food and drink to pass through like it wasn't there. Kurama knew because his first and second containers we're both seal masters. And thus taught Naruto what he could then took Naruto to a demon seal master to learn all he could from there. It should have taken many years to learn it all but with the help of kage bushin no jutsu it only took a few years and many headaches for Naruto.

* * *

(that night)

Sasuke could be seen sneaking down the hallway as stealthily as he could to Naruto and Kurama's room to ensure he would not be caught he had a chakra suppressing seal on the chest of his shirt and he used some scent nullifying spray so his target wouldn't smell him when he made it to the door he opened it very slowly and crept into the room every time he heard the floor creek he stopped moving and held his breath while watching his target and the demon cuddling in his mind with his perfect mate to ensure that they were still asleep. When Sasuke finally managed to get to the bed he slowly removed the arm from around Naruto's waist and agonizingly slowly pulled Naruto out of bed and into his arms he was glad he left the door open as he silently crept back to his room and placed his sleeping prize onto the bed then after laying down himself he cuddled up to the sleeping mixed hair boy he wanted more than anything else with a perverse smile thinking. " _You will be mine Naruto weather you want to or_ not, _you will be mine._ " and fell asleep spooning him.

* * *

I hope you really like it


	7. Chapter 7 Angry dragon of team 7

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up as the sun began to rise and he loved to watch it with Kurama. So when he yawned taking in the scents in the room and didn't smell his mate's scent he took what he felt was his true form. He took on an over all dragon appearance, but there was more than a few fox like qualities like a slimmer body for a western dragon, instead of the usually large stomach, he had fur running down the center of his back, his head was more fox like and small tufts of fur jutting out of the back of his elbows and knees. His ears followed two horns as if they were apart of the horns, but they weren't he just thought it was more intimidating. His wings were covered in a fine, and velvet like fur the same colors as his hair. His scales shinned dimly in the early mourning's sun like well polished gems and his tails had a more flexible quality thanks to being half kitsune. But still sturdy enough he cold snap a fully grown evergreen redwood like a twig.

In a low growling voice filled with KI Naruto asked. "What in the hell are you doing? Uchiha." He finished in a completely bestial growl, fangs literally dripping with venom for a more menacing and frightening look. As soon as Naruto began to speak Sasuke started to wake up. Upon opening his eyes to the sight of a really pissed off dragon at first he was mesmerized by the dimly glistening, fire looking scales to the deep ocean blue eyes and strange six flesh like whiskers (like Shenron's whiskers) he was completely spellbound until he saw the teeth glistening with a strange purple liquid that he assumed to be some kind of venom. Sasuke screamed loud and long as he jumped away from the transformed Naruto into a corner of the room. They soon heard multiple feet running for the door to the room.

Kurama was the first to enter then Kakashi followed by Sakura, Tsunami then finally Tazuna and Inari. What they saw scared the civilians along with Sakura and surprised Kakashi it just amused Kurama. "Well Uchiha, what do you think you're doing in bed with me?" Asked Naruto with even more malice, and with the venom dripping it was a truly frightening sight, but Kurama thought the sight of Sasuke cowering in the corner was funny but he didn't laugh until he saw Sasuke's Sharingan then he bent over with laughter. Kakashi seeing Sasuke's eyes knew the image would forever be burned into his brain and took pity on him.

"Ma, ma what is all the yelling about?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto turned his draconic head and snarled out. "When I went to bed last night I was with Kurama and when I woke up it was to the Uchiha spooning me." Gold and red flames punctuating each word he finished saying. "I will be reporting this to hokage-Jiji when we return."

Sakura finally regained her senses asked. "What kind of monster are you Naruto? I bet you're the demon my Kaa-san was always talking about and now you want to eat Sasuke-kun for his sharingan." Everyone gave her the WTF look before Kurama's laughter doubled in volume as he was trying to say. "I can't breathe it's so stupid it is hilarious, I can't breathe."

While he was banging a fist on the floor and laughing his guts out. Naruto had went back to glaring at the Uchiha and said. "Well I am still waiting for an answer."' Sasuke mumbled out something so quite that neither Naruto nor Kurama could hear Kakashi read his lips and grew concerned for the Uchiha mainly he was concerned that if the Uchiha didn't stop going after Naruto, then he would end up a smear on the Hokage monument or here in Wave county, well him or Sakura. Which ever is the one to piss him off anymore than he already was Kakashi could see it in Naruto's eyes the only thing keeping him from killing both of them was the headband identifying them as shinobi of the leaf and comrades in arms.

Kakashi once more spoke out. "Well since your all up lets get to training before breakfast is done."

Sakura groaned out. "Its to early to be up, why would anyone get up this early." Everyone in the room once again gave her the WTF look the shinobi were thinking. " _Really is this girl stupid I mean really how did she become a shinobi?"_ Naruto made a mental note to tell the Hokage with his report and Kakashi was banging his head on the proverbial wall asking himself. "W _hy, why did I agree with this team?"_ He then noticed Naruto looking mostly human and finished his thoughts _"Oh yeah Minato sensei's son. The little brat passed my test, Minato sensei would be so proud."_

 _"_ Sakura your going to have to get used to waking up early." Kakashi said. Finished speaking his piece Kakashi turned and started down the hall to the stairs noticing the lack of footsteps he turned his head asking. "Are you coming?"

* * *

(later in a clearing)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were lined up in front of three trees with Kakashi in between them and the trees as he explained the tree walking exercise saying. "Alright for your training you'll be climbing trees. "

Sakura interrupted. "But sensei we already know how to climb up trees."

Kakashi kept himself from hitting the stupid girl and said. "If you hadn't interrupted me you would have known you are going to climb them without your hands." Two of the genin looked at him like he grew a second head and Kakashi just sighed and focused chakra to his feet and proceeded up the tree without breaking stride reaching a branch half way up he stood upside down on it and said. "Just channel chakra to your feet walk up the tree, use to much and you'll be blasted off and to little chakra you won't stick use a kunai to mark your progress." With that Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Sakura pulled out a kunai each and proceeded to run at the tree in front of them. Noticing Naruto did not join he raised an eyebrow and asked. "Did you not understand the training Naruto?"

Naruto said. "Of course I understood, its just I already know how to do the exercise and the ones after that like water walking, waterfall walking, kunai balancing and senbon balancing and many more chakra control exercises it was the second thing Kurama-kun taught me." And then he went poof leaving a very puzzled Kakashi, a raving banshee and a once more pissed Uchiha. Who forgot to use chakra on his next step and fell flat on his ass.

While Sasuke and Sakura ran up trees Naruto and Kurama were in a different clearing having a pretty intense spar Naruto was determined to win this one but Kurama was to experienced for Naruto to land anymore than a lucky strike on Kurama occasionally. Kurama spoke up. "Why didn't you kill the Uchiha kit?"

Naruto replied with. "I can't. Not as long as we both serve the same village Kurama and you know that."

* * *

(somewhere in a hidden base in the forest of Wave)

"We were lucky that the genin attacked his own ally Zabuza-sama." Haku said as he tended to the wounded figure laying on a bed almost to small for his size as he was applying some of the burn ointment on some bandages before wrapping it around Zabuza's arm finishing the task to help his wounds heal. After he was done the door to the base opened to reveal a small and pudgy man wearing a pinstriped suit with an elegant walking stick and two thugs looking like samurai wannabes.

"So the demon of the mist falls in battle to one long haired hippie. What happened Zabuza you were supposed to kill the bridge builder." Gato said while walking closer to the down shinobi he was about to grab him when his own wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama." Haku said so coldly frost began forming on the windows around the room and then there was a nasty crunch of bone as Haku's grip tightened around Gato's arm and crushed the brittlely cold bone.

Zabuza simply said "Haku." Haku could hear the repermanding tone in Zabuza's voice and released Gato's wrist letting it fall causing more pain to the curupt businessman. The two thugs drew their swords and stepped forward only to have their blades taken from them and to feel the cold steel across their necks.

Haku wispered out but was easily heard in the quite room. "Don't mess with me today I'm in a bad mood." with the return of their swords all three left with Gato saying. "You'll regret breaking my arm you bitch."

Haku sighed and retuned to Zabuza's side mumbling "Bastard I'm not a girl."

* * *

(back with Naruto)

Naruto was once again practicing with his scythe getting down the movements so he could flow from one stance to another or deviate from offensive to defensive stances at a moments notice like the water in a river when a large enough rock is dropped in. He was doing this by fighting several kage bushins of himself he continued on late into the night as the lack of light didn't bother him with his superior eye sight Naruto could see everything as if it were still daylight. But he eventually knocked himself out, well a kage bushin did with the pole end of the scythe.

* * *

(the next morning)

Haku was out gathering herbs he was trying to find something to help soothe the burns but nothing he tried seemed to work very well and it was frustrating Haku as he felt like he was failing Zabuza. Haku was going to a little clearing he knew had some herbs good for treating burns were but as he entered the clearing Haku froze as he looked upon the fabled Kyuubi no Yoko, it was sleeping as far as he could tell, Haku thought about leaving but the kitsune was in the middle of a patch of herbs that Haku was after so calming his nerves he ventured closer to the patch and started to pick what he could get to, without waking up the Kyuubi feeling his nerves ease as he grabbed the herbs. Haku didn't know Kurama was watching him since he had entered the clearing.

Naruto began to stir and released a yawn as he stretched feeling Kurama's fur surrounding him was a delightful way to wake up he then said. "Good morning Kurama-kun do you know who our guest is?"

"Good mourning my love and no Naru-chan I don't know who our guest is he just walked into the clearing and started to pick herbs." Kurama replied. Haku was so startled by the sudden conversation that he jumped scattering the herbs he had gathered seeing what happened Naruto started to pick up the scattered herbs saying. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you my name is Uzumaki Naruto what is your name?"

"Haku, my name is Haku it is nice to meet you Naruto chan if I may be so bold why are you out here and why did you speak with the Kyuubi with such affection?" Haku replied and asked of Naruto.

"Well Haku that is because we're mates and I was out here last night practicing with my scythe until one of my kage bushins scored a hard blow to my lower jaw with the pole of the scythe and I went down for the rest of the night."

* * *

Hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8 Training and a fight

(one week later)

Naruto was sleeping in from a long night up with his mate. He was having a good dream of the family he was going to have some day, when suddenly there was a pounding on the door Naruto jerked awake as memories of the past, of angry villagers either drunk, sober and in groups. Naruto in his frightened state transformed and did what any young kitsune would do and started keening and only got louder when Sakura burst through the door at the sound. "What the hell where did this stupid fox come from." Sakura screamed when she saw the fox kit hunkered in the corner.

Suddenly she hit the ground showing behind her with his arm stretched out and hand balled into a fist when he said. "Damn that felt good come on kit breakfast is ready." And without changing back he jumped into Kurama's awaiting arms. When Kurama entered the dinning room Tsunami had to fight with her desire to snatch the cuddly fox kit in his arms screaming so cute but held back seeing the looks of suspicion in Kakashi's eye and he was looking straight at Kurama and asked. "What was that thump and where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"Oh the thump was Sakura getting to know the floor better and Naruto is here." Kurama said and finished pointing to the kit he had placed on a seat Sasuke looked at the kit and took in the features of it.

Noticing the blonde, orange and red fur that even looked slightly metallic as it gleamed in the mid-morning sun and said. "But I thought the dobe was a dragon not a fox."

While he was talking Naruto transformed back and said. "Idiot I am both and who was the bigger idiot that sent the banshee to wake me up. Did she even know that pounding on someone's door will get one of two or three reactions, one the person on the other side will start screaming, two the person on the other side will attack through the door if they have a weapon sturdy enough to penetrate and three the mate of the room's occupant will flatten said person pounding on the door." Tazuna sweatdropped and hoped he didn't get one of his guards killed he was really starting to worry when a few minutes passed and she didn't come down but was relived when she came into the dinning room with a very large lump on the back of her head.

After the awkward breakfast was over Kakashi had Sasuke and Sakura follow a kage bushin into the woods to start training when Sakura whined. "But sensei I can already get to the top. Why do I still have to do the training?"

Kakashi said. "Because out of all the teams that passed the jounin's test you have the least amount of chakra barley above the amount of a civilian and this exercise will help you get more."

"Not if she keeps up with the stupid dieting and only training an hour or two at the most." Naruto said and was attacked by Sakura which he simply grabbed the fist and bent her over his knee spitting out. "You ever try hitting me again and I will kill you."

Later that day everyone was sitting at the dinner table when Inari came into the room and said. "Why do you even bother Gato will just kill you."

Naruto said. "Gato has no real power that is why he has his army of mercenaries and they are nothing even compared to academy students Gato will pay for the injustice he has done to all of Wave."

He was going to say more but was interrupted by Inari shouting. "No your lying there is no such thing as heroes so why don't you leave and quite acting like you know the pain we feel. All of you with your happy lives could never understand."

After he finished his little rant the air seemed to leave the room as Naruto grew quite as he looked at the floor he said. "Have you ever been hated for something out of your control, no then have you been denied service from nearly all the shops in your home village, no I didn't think so how about being hunted down like an animal by mobs of different sizes on your **birthday,** no I doubt that you have so before you even say what you lost think about this you still have a home, you still have your Kaa-san and your Jiji while I was alone only the leader of my village and two ramen shop owners a father and daughter duo who was the only kind faces in a sea of hateful faces."

Naruto stood up and left but they all saw his wings sprout from his back Sasuke thought _"How the hell didn't he rip his shirt off or at least rip a large hole for each wing."_

Tsunami was crying, Tazuna had his head down and Sakura said. "He is lying he has to be Kakashi sensei please tell me it's not true."

Kakashi looked at her and said "Yes, he was lying. That was just a watered down and sugarcoated version. He didn't even mention the worst they did to him." Sasuke was about to ask but was cut off by Kakashi saying "I don't think you or anyone here wants to know."

"How does he smile after all that?" Asked Sakura

"He was saved by the very thing they damned him as." Answered Kurama.

"And how the hell do you know?" Yelled Sakura, Kakashi sweatdropped Sasuke gave her a look saying WTF are you that stupid and Kurama answered her question with another question asking. "Are you that stupid human do you not remember what I told the Uchiha after he attacked me?"

Sakura thought about it and then paled as she remembered what he had said.

* * *

(one week later)

Naruto was once again sleeping in but this time was beause he had a very intense training session that somewhere near the end turned into a game of tag which Naruto insisted was helping him with his dodging and stealth which it did but that lasted nearly all night as Naruto was just that good it was why he loved the game so much. He was once again woken up suddenly when a cry of "Inari no run away." Came from downstairs in the living room jumping up Naruto sends a kage bushin to see what is happening as he got dressed for the day he was going to show off his homemade suit armored by seals and crafted from his own fur to ensure that it kept all damages to a minimum at best only bone jarring and only bone fracturing at worst. He had been working on this one for years. He thought it was great.

They were old school style shinobi suits in several different colors the one he was going to use though took the longest time as his fur wouldn't absorb the dyes and he had to channel chakra into the clothes as he dyed each piece of the suit. For the first he used no dyes leaving it's natural colors, the second he made he basically dyed it red for so long it was almost black with how dark it was and the one he was putting on was deep blue from the cuffs of the pant legs to his knees where it started to lighten until it was almost white at the waist with a large and dark green sash and the top was old school black but with many white dots of various sizes and stylized on the back with a dragon and fox curled up with each other the dragon was smaller than the fox.

(with the clone)

As Naruto had ordered the clone had crept down the stairs and to where there were two voices coming from he couldn't make out what they were saying but as he got closer bushin Naruto caught the end as he heard Tsunami saying. "If you kill him I will bite off my own tongue." And the bushin speed up thinking. _"I can't let this happen not to Inari or Tsunami."_

He then changed his nails into inch long claws and ran pass the samurai wannabes extending his hands just far enough to nick them on the neck four slashes each and before they knew it they were dead. The clone nodded to Tsunami and Inari as the two hugged each other happy their family didn't get any smaller and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto got the memories of his bushin and smiled knowing that he saved them from more pain and headed down stairs nodded to them once more and left through the door heading for the bridge.

* * *

(at the bridge)

When Naruto arrived there was a very thick mist Kurama and Sakura was protecting Tazuna well Kurama was protecting him, Naruto then went through some handsigns and said "Wind style: great breakthrough." Then channeling the wind chakra to his wings, giving them a strong flapping motion for a stronger burst of wind and blowing away all the mist revealing several different things that were happening, one Sasuke was trapped inside a dome made of many slabs of ice and he was looking like a porcupine with all the senbon sticking out of him. Two, was Kakashi was preparing to summon his hounds and three Gato was walking towards them. Both him and Zabuza were quite stunned, Zabuza was stunned because he was still supplying chakra to the technique but cut the flow when it was blown away. Gato was surprised that the cover Zabuza had unknowingly provided for him and his men was gone. Naruto gave the biggest shit eating grin to Gato and his men put his hands in the familiar cross shaped hand-sign and with a shout of "Kage bushin" and a large puff of smoke the bridge was crowded with hundreds of Narutos and with a battle cry and another puff of smoke Naruto and his army charged forward and tore apart Gato's army leaving the fat little pig of a man for the people of Wave. As Naruto drug Gato toward the end of the bridge where the people of Wave were gathering. Gato kept pleading for Naruto to let him go but when he offered women as a payment Naruto crushed the bone in the leg he was using to drag Gato across the blood soaked and body covered bridge getting a pained scream from the midget business tycoon and said to the people of Wave. "I give to you all the true Gato that has been bleeding you and your town dry.

* * *

Hope you like what I got so far


	9. Chapter 9 New but really old toys

I also don't own Zelda but I liked one certain item above the rest and had to give them to Naruto

* * *

(the next day}

Naruto took the day to explore the island he was just aimlessly walking around when he came upon a very old shrine and could feel an odd sensation as he wondered around the shrine and before he knew it he was standing in front of a pedestal with two strangely crafted gauntlets they had three finger like claws each in a triangular formation and completely covered the wearer's hands Naruto picked them up looking them over to see if he could understand the mechanics of the claw shots when he saw five holes inside he figured. " _Obviously those are for a persons fingers but what does it do well I don't see any obvious things telling me anything about the uses of these odd gauntlets."_ "Guess I'll have to put them on and see what they do." Naruto finished his thoughts out loud.

"Put what on kit and what do you have there?" Asked Kurama startling Naruto so badly he jumped and squeezed the area in between his fingers causing the claws to open to the ready position.

"Honesty I really don't know what they are I just found them here and was examining the mechanics and couldn't figure what they could be used for but I think I now know what they are."

"And what do you think they are Naru-chan?" Kurama asked.

"Well I think they might be what shinobi used to get to higher places before people knew about chakra. Or their what is left of a long lost era of time we'll never know of. But I'm leaning toward tool for ancient shinobi for scaling walls." Naruto replied then he added "I'm going to keep them they look cool." Naruto was leaving and taking the artifacts with him when the floor caved in and they fell down. It was so sudden it took Naruto a few moments to remember he had wings. He quickly changed to his hanyo form bringing out six wings since there wasn't enough room to fly he was just catching the air under him. Naruto was easily slowing down but wasn't prepared for Kurama's extra weight as he grabbed onto Naruto. Unfortunately the extra drag on his wings were to much and snapped them back and up causing the two to fall faster with each other Kurama saw what he had done as he was looking at Naruto when he grabbed his wrists. Angling there bodies to go to the wall Kurama knew he had to be careful to not snap his ankles off when he felt his feet scraping down the wall he quickly channeled chakra to his feet until he was stopped completely on the wall.

Without the wind roaring in his ears Kurama could hear Naruto saying in a pained voice. "Gah, definitely broken damn we're not flying out maybe there is another way."

* * *

(with the others)

Kakashi was still training Sasuke and Sakura lamenting over his burnt Icha Icha book when Zabuza and Haku walked by two of his students and over to him. When Zabuza got next to Kakashi he asked. "Where are the other two of your group Hatake."

"Probably off sparing each other somewhere I don't know they've done this since day one." Kakashi said

"And your okay that someone else is teaching your student who knows what? Zabuza asked and Haku nodded as he was confused as he thought Kakashi was Naruto's sensei.

"Honestly I have no problem because as far as I know Kurama was the first to teach Naruto. Tell me Zabuza what do you know of true demons and why are you interested in Naruto?" Kakashi finished by asking.

"True demons you say!" Zabuza exclaimed and said "Haven't heard of any recently. Why do you ask? And the gaki and red head offered us a place in Konoha."

Kakashi hung his head and said "Naruto doesn't have the authority to offer you amnesty."

Haku then asked "Is he not truly an Uzumaki as he claims?" after Kakashi said he is, he was going to say more but Haku interrupted "Then why can't he?"

* * *

(with Naruto and Kurama)

Naruto was looking around where they fell he did not want to move his wings to much until they healed which would take some time due to them being so complex and would not be helped by walking up the wall they were standing on, after a few minutes of not seeing any alternative way out. Kurama who had been looking at the walls said "I guess we're going down I don't see any easy way up."

"Why not just hang around here until my wings heal then I could put them away with me facing the top it doesn't put them in an awkward position and they'll heal quicker this way?" Naruto asked as the pain in his wings slowly faded into a dull ache instead of the painful pins and needles feeling that had been covering his wings. And so they waited and waited for two hours for Naruto's wings to heal which he proceeded to put away. when they did reach the bottom they saw five different ways to go so Naruto sent two kage bushins down each path and they waited for one to pop telling him the way out. It was another hour before a bushin popped telling Naruto which way to go to get out. "Finally that is done. I know the way out come on it's this way." Naruto said turning to the tunnel to his right and back then started on his way out.

* * *

(later at Tazuna's house)

It was nearing dinner time with no sign of Naruto and Kurama. Everyone was starting to worry to some degree and some wanted to go looking for them but Kakashi stopped this by pointing out Kurama could take care of both of them if he had to. Sasuke was at his limit and was reaching for the door when it started opening, he jumped back to avoid being smashed in the face with it when Kurama came through with Naruto right behind him. Eager to get something to eat as he had missed lunch and with a fast metabolism he needed to eat.

And Kakashi said "See just fine like I said they would be."

It was at this moment Tsunami came in saying. "Dinner is ready."

Naruto instantly appeared at the table waiting for the rest of them and said "I'm starving glad we didn't miss dinner."

"Well enjoy it Naruto for we go back to Konoha tomorrow since the bridge is finished and you need to talk to me before you offer amnesty to nuke-nin next time or their could be problems just think about it, what if we hadn't been on friendly terms with Zabuza and Haku when he came looking for you?"

Kurama said "He didn't offer amnesty I did. I saw how he and Haku got along and thought it would be best if they came back and even if the civilians on the council say no, there are plenty of arguments for why they should be allowed into Konoha. Like how Zabuza is a former swordsmen of Kiri and if push comes to shove Haku's blood line should be plenty of reason for why they should be allowed." Kakashi was speechless with the way Zabuza worded it and then Haku's question he had assumed Naruto had offered amnesty to the rouges. After all the talking was done dinner was just the same except Inari was eating with them and was a little sad that Naruto would be leaving the next day.

* * *

(the next day)

Team seven plus Kurama, Zabuza and Haku were standing in front of the gates of Konoha signing in with the guards but with Zabuza and an unknown they went with protocol and called a squad of Anbu to escort them to the Hokage. While walking down the street towards the Hokage tower the villagers looked to see what needed a squad of Anbu noticing Naruto they began to move away, more than aware of his hate towards them for their own stupidity giving the group a wider range to walk in and go faster. When they made it to the Hokage's office the group of seven plus Anbu waited outside the doors until called inside it didn't take long as they soon heard a sharp but elderly voice call out "Enter"

* * *

hope you like it


	10. Chapter 10 councils, headaches an exames

This one is for you thor94 I hope you like it

* * *

(the Hokage's office}

Once inside of the office Kurama, Naruto and his team with Zabuza and Haku crowded in front of the Hokage sitting behind his desk with his hands steepeled together with his chin resting on them and blew smoke out before saying. "So let me get this straight. Minutes after leaving the village you were attacked by the demon brothers, where Naruto used an explosive tag wrapped around a kunai to both get them in the open and so he could detain the two." Getting a nod of confirmation from Kakashi he continued. "Then after you reprimanded him he pointed out who they were after then proceeded to get confirmation from the elder brother by digging his knee into said brother's unprotected hand, when this didn't work he used a psychological method by threatening the younger brother, getting the information you wanted and more." Getting another nod he continued. "Then knowing your mission was at least a B-rank you let your genin decide whether or not to continue the mission without sending a report at least requesting backup to be on standby in case it was needed, then shortly after getting to the land of Wave you were nearly ambushed again but this time by none other than Momochi Zabuza." Getting another nod he the started again. "Then you were captured by your opponent, even if you meant for it to happen so your ally could get a shot that if (and here he glares at the Uchiha) it wasn't interrupted would have finished him off, then the morning after arriving at the client's house Naruto woke up in the same bed as Sasuke where he knew he hadn't fallen asleep, after a few weeks were you had actually started training your team, you are once again confronted by Zabuza but this time he wasn't alone he had Haku with him, they proceeded to separate you from the rest while you and Zabuza fought Sasuke and Haku were fighting each other Kurama and Sakura was guarding Tazuna and you left Naruto at the client's house to protect his daughter and grandson. Does that cover everything crucial to the mission?"

"Yes Hokage sama that is mostly everything." Kakashi said hoping the Hokage was in a forgiving mood but when he felt the KI he knew that he was in deep shit.

Suddenly an Anbu came in and bowed to the Hokage saying. "Lord third the civilian council requests your presence in the council chambers they wish to know why a rouge Kiri shinobi is in the village without being detained." When the Hokage nodded he left in a leaf shuushin and Hiruzen stood grumbling about bigotry idiots who would bring more war and pain than peace and happiness to the world.

"If you all will follow me to the council chambers we can get this over quickly. I swear its like a damn bandaid no matter how fast you go, it always hurts one way or another, I'm getting to old for this shit." Hiruzen started loud but mumbled the last part but several people in the room knew what he said at the end.

* * *

(in the council chambers)

Sarutobi Hiruzen and guests arrived to the chamber to find both the shinobi and civilian councils arguing with one another but shut up when the Hokage entered the room but it didn't last long as a pink haired howler monkey, I mean Haruno Saki stood up and started screaming. "What is that demon doing here? I demand it be executed right now for desecrating the secrecy of these chambers. Anbu get him." Naruto and Kurama covered their ears until she finished.

"Stand down Anbu you listen to me and nobody else." Hiruzen shouted before any could move leaking massive amounts of KI.

Naruto then said. "Why is that bitch still alive? I demand her to be executed for her crimes against me."

Sakura shouted. "Baka that is my mother you can't demand for her death she is a member of the honorable council."

Naruto turned to her and said. "That woman" he spate out the word woman "Is the one that tormented me the most when I was younger. She was always there front and center she was the one that gave a speech to the mob that burnt me at the stake and I demand justice." Naruto finished screaming at the end then turned into Kurama's gentle embrace.

"Its okay kit she can't hurt you now not with me here you know I'd sooner burn this village to the ground before I let that happen again." Kurama wispered into his ear Haku heard all this and was so pissed the room started to get colder.

Zabuza put one of his hands on Haku's shoulder to clam him down but he shrugged it off stepped forward and started speaking. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but if what Naruto said is true then should she not at the very least be spending the rest of her pathetic life in a prison cell?" This started a shouting match and it wasn't long before the Hokage released a large amount of Ki that had most of the room gasping for breath as it seemed like ice was beginning to form in their lungs.

Haku it seems was just as pissed and Zabuza whistled then said. "Damn Haku if I knew something like this would not only bring out your killing intent but have it be so potent since I started to teach you how to use it. I would have been searching for your boyfriend for him to join us from the begining.

Haku blushed and started spluttering but was saved by the Hokage saying. "As amusing as this has become there is a matter that needs to be taken care of and you Haruno I would sooner grant Naruto his justice than his death. You of all people should know he is not the one responsible for what happened to your husband in fact for your unfounded accusations and trying to give my Anbu orders. You are to be executed for treason Anbu take her to a holding cell where she will wait until the end of this meeting then be executed I hope it was worth it Haruno."

Sakura was devastated and tried to plead for her release (okay she started yelling) but Kakashi put his hand over her mouth wispering. "Be silent or do you want to end up like her, Hokage-sama is in a really bad mood." After that the civilians were to scared to say anything unless spoken to first but they did ask why Zabuza was being allowed to wonder the village freely and getting told he was joining Konoha they became excited as having an ex-Kiri swordsmen would improve Konoha's strength even more and not wanting to end up like Saki they kindly asked. "Will you be teaching Uchiha-sama or just the academy students."

Zabuza said. "Hell no to the Uchiha dick and do I look like a fucking chunin besides I already have a student."

The Hokage said. "Well now that is out of the way if there is nothing else." Here he paused but getting no immediate response he continued. "I have another issue to deal with, oh and before I forget Naruto could you show them around Konoha."

* * *

(later at the Namikaze estate)

Naruto was just walking into his and Kurama's bedroom when he saw Kurama laying on the mattress on his side with his fist stretched out with one finger extended giving Naruto the come here motion. Naruto complied with the silent order from Kurama crawling onto the bed with a playful smirk. Getting over top of him Naruto looked him in the eyes before kissing him on the lips first then trailing along his chin with kisses and nips. Slowly he made his way down to Kurama's waist but Kurama stopped him before he went to far and said. "Tonight is all about you Naru-chan now what would you like to do." Instead of words the image of a fox Kurama knotted to Naruto in his human form flashed in his mind before Naruto said that he liked it that one time Kurama had taken him in a forest before he knew how to take either his fox or dragon form with a very heavy blush. Kurama transformed with a burst of well controlled fire it didn't even singe the bedding and pounced onto Naruto and wrestled him into position, Naruto play fighting to keep him off but even if Naruto wasn't playing he knew if Kurama wanted it or needed it badly enough it wouldn't matter how hard he tried Kurama was to experienced to stop as that first heat Kurama went through with Naruto showed.

 _"One tail doesn't seem to be enough."_ Kurama thought as he released all his tails grabbing Naruto around his waist, arms and thighs leaving four to move freely with pleasure as he finally got on top of Naruto his dick already fully erect and leaking a little pre-cum. Positioning himself right at Naruto's puckered entrance he slowly pushed into Naruto's wonderful and tight heat going slow so he didn't hurt Naruto to much as that first time was very violent because he had tried to ignore it trying to build a relationship with Naruto. Naruto though was feeling impatient and thrust back completely sheathing Kurama's long and thick cock all the way to his balls with a low moan he started to rock from side to side to show his mate there was no need to be gentle. Kurama took the hint from Naruto with the pleasure Naruto's actions gave him. Speeding up it was only a few minutes before Kurama's knot was starting to swell. Naruto gave one final thrust backwards feeling the knot enter and Kurama striking his prostate pushed Naruto's pleasure over the edge as his walls clenched and milk Kurama's cock sending Kurama's pleasure over the edge as well cumming hard and long as Naruto's ass muscles milked him of all the cum they could squeeze out of his balls filling Naruto to the brim with his cum as his knot completely swelled sealing them together and Naruto's ass for the next half hour.

* * *

(the next morning )

Naruto woke up in Kurama's arms and a cock still in his ass. After Kurama was able to get free last night he had repositioned Naruto to where he was sitting in his lap and proceeded to continue their activities hitting Naruto's p-spot with each thrust as Naruto just bounced with his rhythm. With each new position Naruto's belly swelled a little more with each time Kurama cam but they didn't stop till early in the morning. after waking up Naruto slipped out of the embrace and went to the bathroom for his mourning rituals like pissing and cleaning his teeth and then headed for the kitchen for some breakfast where he was greeted by a tiered Haku and an annoyed Zabuza who said. "Next time you fuck all night don't forget the privacy seals would you." Naruto blushed and nodded saying that he will. Haku was jealous he knew Zabuza could tell but didn't know Naruto could smell it.

"You know Haku jealousy is a nasty emotion and it doesn't suit you. And as a demon I can have as many mates as I choose and as the last known Uzumaki I'm sure they'll try inacting the CRA or Clan Restoration Act but hopefully they don't have the balls to do so. Even if they did I would only accept those that loved me for who I am not what they could get by marrying me and trust me I'd know which is their reason for liking me." Naruto said and Haku tried to deny his feelings but Naruto got up walked over to him with a slight sway to his hips which had Haku mesmerized and kissed him deeply and passionately effectively shutting him up.

* * *

Please this story could be so much better I need a beta for it and for those who like my story but feel they could do better go ahead and do it if you want just give me some credit for the story idea


	11. Chapter 11 Of Chunin exams and Snakes

(later that day)

Naruto was in his hanyo form flying around training ground seven getting the kinks out of his wings when both of his teammates showed up looking very mad when Kakashi showed up Naruto landed near enough to them to hear but once he touched down Sakura screamed. "Where have you been we've been looking for you all over the village I." she was going to say more but a very familiar fist hit her in the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up you loud ass bitch how the hell do you expect to live in a career that more often than not requires you to be silent for long periods of time." Kurama said in a very irritated voice then turned to Naruto and with a much kind gentle voice said. "Naruto you weren't there when I woke up." then looked to the Uchiha and asked. "Why such a sour look couldn't get any alone time with Naru-chan? Silly Uchiha he doesn't care about your clan name its your attitude that keeps the kit away and don't try faking he'll know if you are."

"Ma, ma lets not fight against each other. I have an announcement to make. You see I have signed you all up for the chunin exams." Kakashi interrupted while holding out three slips of paper and said. "All you have to do is sign these and hand them in before the end of this week then make your way to the academy to room 301 it is all on the slips here."

They each took one looked at it then at Kakashi before Naruto said. "Yeah I'm in but do you really think this is a good idea I mean the Uchiha might be able to do it but (here he looks to Sakura) some of us didn't come from a kick ass clan like the Uzumaki." This pissed Sasuke off he went to defend his clan's "honor" but Naruto looked at him and said. "Before you say anything think before you speak, what was the first Hokage's wife's maiden name, who was Konoha's biggest and strongest ally. I'll tell you since I doubt you cared enough to remember what Iruka-sensei said since it didn't have anything to do with your clan the answer for these questions is Uzumaki. Tell me Uchiha how many people did it take to kill your clan then I'll tell you how many hidden villages it took to kill mine."

Sasuke didn't like how Naruto was talking like his clan was week and said. "I don't have to tell you anything and I wouldn't believe anything you say you clanless loser."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine be that way prick. I already know how many it was. Because you already told us during our first team meeting and you can ask Kakashi-sensei what it took to take down the Uzumaki clan."

Before Sasuke could make an even bigger ass of himself he said with a heavy heart. Three of the great hidden villages and four of the minor villages combined their efforts to destroy the hidden village of Uzugakure. You see nearly everyone feared them even though most Uzumaki were laidback for shinobi standards but they were undisputed masters of the art of sealing." This just served to increase Sasuke's jealousy of Naruto who wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the change of his scent.

Naruto was about to head home but Sasuke grabbed him screaming. "Give me that power it should rightfully be mine" Naruto got pissed that Sasuke was demanding clan secrets from him turned, around with his arm back and earth chakra enhancing his strength and punched Sasuke so hard he flew all the way to the hospital both Sakura and Kakashi paled at the treatment Kakashi paled because the hit reminded him Tsunade's punches and Kurama was laughing his head off.

* * *

(in the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen was watching team seven to see how they took the news, what he saw both horrified and highly amused him as he saw Naruto launch the last loyal Uchiha to the hospital where he'll more than likely stay for the next few days to a week and thought to himself. _"I'm getting to old for this."_ As he rubbed his temples to alleviate the headache coming on before saying. "That boy is going to get himself killed." To noone in particular but many Uchiha supporters in the room shouted. "This is an outrage the demon assaulted Uchiha sama.

They were then hit with the Hokage's KI as he said. "He may be a demon but you forget demanding clan secrets is punishable by execution he got off lucky. If anything Naruto had every right to kill the Uchiha but now I have to deal with the civilian council and the paperwork this incident will cause."

* * *

(later)

Naruto was approached by an Anbu who said. "Demon you will come with me." And before Naruto could say anything he was shuushined to the council chamber where the civilian council was waiting for him and when they saw him one stood and sneered out. "Demon you stand today accused of stealing clan secrets and assaulting Uchiha-sama how do you plea." Naruto just stood there silently he could see Sasuke trying to hide in the shadows. The man who spoke was about to say more when the doors to the chamber opened up and showed none other than the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and another Naruto.

The civilians were confused until the bushin went up in smoke and Naruto said. "Sorry for keeping you waiting but I noticed that Hokage-Jiji wasn't here so I sent a kage bushin to get him. Now as to me stealing clan secrets I plead not guilty and for assaulting the Uchiha I had every right to kill him then an there and now for what he is trying, oh and all of you for your treacherous actions against the Hokage." This made many civilians sweat as they didn't expect Naruto to use the laws against them and Sasuke came out of hiding and said. "Bull shit you have no such rights dobe."

"Oh but he does Sasuke, he does for you see what you are trying to do is effectively what you claimed he did but I know he didn't which makes your accusations that he stole clan secrets false. Tell me Uchiha Sasuke do you know what the punishment for falsely accusing someone is?" Sasuke paled he didn't expect the Hokage to know. "Judging by your face I take it you know. Well unless Naruto doesn't press charges your looking at three years in a prison cell at most and at least giving up several techniques to Naruto as for you councilmembers you are no longer needed Anbu take them away."

Naruto perked up after hearing that he could get some jutsu from the Uchiha clan library and said. "I'll settle for some more techniques if he has any I don't already know." Sasuke tried to deny him but the Hokage stopped him with a glare that screamed say something and you will spend the maximum in a prison cell.

* * *

(Uchiha compound)

Leading both Naruto and Hiruzen to the Uchiha jutsu library so Naruto could get a technique and get out Sasuke wasn't happy. The library was huge so Naruto made a bunch of kage bushins to help him look for any jutsu he didn't already know even with the help with the bushins it took hours and Sasuke was looking for a reason to run Naruto out but with the Hokage standing there he was to scared to try but once the bushins came back an only a few had any scrolls Naruto looked them over, nodded and took them Sasuke tried to stop him from taking all but Naruto said. "Do you even know the value of fuinjutsu because even these three techniques aren't really enough to balance what you tried taking from me but as Kakashi-sensei said Uzumaki's are laidback and I'm willing to accept just the three and not demand all of them."

Once again Sasuke tried to say something but was stopped when the Hokage said. "Indeed fuinjutsu is an incredibly powerful and valuable art."

* * *

(at the Namikaze compound)

Kurama came out to the backyard where he saw four Narutos working on some new techniques when one of the Narutos turned around and said. "Hey Kurama-kun look what I got from the power hungry Uchiha. The asshole had the nerve to claim I stole clan secrets from him isn't that hilarious. Then I twisted what he was doing by getting Hokage-Jiji before they could try taking anything of mine and he ruled it in my favor knowing the Uchiha was lying to get my knowledge of fuinjutsu."

* * *

this chapter is not done yet


	12. Chapter 12 Snake bites and pedo hickies

(the next day)

Naruto and Haku were seen by many villagers as they wondered around the village getting to know each other. Having fun when Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Hinata turned around the corner with Naruto and Hinata collided knocking the poor girl down. Naruto reacted immediately as one of his teachers in Makai took the time to teach him manners Naruto reached down offering his hand to help her up saying. "Geez I'm sorry Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata took the offered hand with a heavy blush stuttering out. "Its fine I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and didn't mean to bump into you."

Naruto just shook his head as he smelled Hinat's lust for him and took Haku's hand and said. "This is Momochi Haku adopted son and apprentice to Momochi Zabuza, Haku these are some of my friends Hinata, Kiba and Shino from the academy except for Ino and Sakura they were never nice to me."

Haku bowed and said. "It is nice to meet you I hope we can become good friends too."

* * *

(five days later)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were heading to room 301 when they noticed a large crowd in front of a door Naruto was about to tell his teammates not to say anything but didn't get the chance as Sasuke stepped forward and said. "Drop the lame genjutsu I bet even Sakura noticed it."

Sakura nodded even though she hadn't trying to get on Sasuke's good side and aruto face palmed at their stupidity and said. "Great good going dumbass now there will be more competition for the exams." On the next floor before team seven could make it out of a large room like hallway Sasuke was challenged to a fight by Rock Lee of team nine and had his ass handed to him. Naruto laughed at this and walked the rest of the way to room 301 where he was met by Kakashi who said. "sorry Naruto but I can't let you enter without the rest of your team."

Naruto said. "No problem they'll be here in a minute or two." not even a minute passed before Sakura and a beat up Sasuke came up to them.

Kakashi said "Good now your all here I can let you in for you see the chunin exams is a team test and if even one of you didn't show up I would have had to keep the other two from entering."

(the only differences in the first exam is Kabuto has very little knowledge of Naruto and Naruto answers the nine written questions before the tenth is asked)

* * *

(after the first exam)

Arriving at training ground 44 or as the locals call it the forest of death Naruto and his team stand listening to Mitarashi Anko as she explains her portion of the test when Sasuke scoffs at the name given to the forest Anko threw a kunai that cut his cheek. appearing behind him she licked the blood from his cheek spits it out and whispered. "yuck Uchiha blood well no matter its usually the cocky bastards like you who leave the biggest stains in the forest and I'm not talking just about the blood stains." Then out loud she continued "Alright maggots listen up and don't interrupt me. Now your goals in the forest it to get one of two scrolls as you will be given the other of the set and get to the tower in the center of the forest with both scrolls and all team members if you don't have your full team you are disqualified, if you open either scroll before entering the tower you are disqualified if you take more than five days to reach the tower you guessed it your disqualified your allowed to use any means necessary to get the scroll your team needs which means there will be deaths in the forest now those who still wish to continue I'll be handing out waivers stating that that Konoha is not responsible for your death you will have to sign them in order to do this part of the exams. After signing them head to the tent you see behind me and receive your teams scroll you'll get either the heaven scroll or an earth scroll."

* * *

(inside the forest)

team seven were jumping through the trees Naruto was leading the way to the center he would occasionally fly up to check if they were still heading in the right direction and making slight changes in their trail so they were always on route to the tower. About half way there Naruto was suddenly hit with a wind style:great breakthrough and was sent on an uncontrolled flight off into the forest. When Naruto hit the ground he'd already had his wings retracted so he didn't hurt them in the crash. Getting up Naruto looked in the direction of his team but came face to face with a gigantic Snake with it's mouth opened wide ready to eat him but didn't expect Naruto to suddenly turn into a dragon with six wings and three tails. Naruto opened his mouth and blew out fire torching the snake and let out an enraged roar.

* * *

(in the Hokage's office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen aka the third Hokage aka the Kami no shinobi aka the professor was completing some paperwork denying a civilian's request for Naruto's execution when he heard the mighty and angry roar of Naruto in dragon from and said. "Heh wonder who pissed him off this time." He wasn't expecting to be answered but Kurama walked in simply saying. "Fucking snakes."

Hiruzen jumped at the sudden voice but called for Anbu while he pulled off his Hokage robes and lept out of the office towards the forest of death.

* * *

(back with team seven)

Naruto arrived just in time to stop Sasuke from giving away their scroll to some Kusa shinobi trying to look like a girl. he then turned to the Uchiha and asked. "What the hell Uchiha I thought you were going to keep the scroll away from others? Not just give it away to someone who leaks a little killing intent. And you snake man I hope you're ready to fry."

"Ku ku ku kuku well, well Naruto-kun you are surprising but I'm here for Sasuke-kun but how do you have wings and with so many it must be hard to fly well.

"tch Leave pedophile or didn't you here me roar when I roasted your snake because I'm sure others did." Naruto said preparing for a fight.

Orochimaru screamed. "I am not a pedophile gaki. I just want the Uchiha's body." Sasuke shuddered and Sakura threw up before Orochimaru could even lunge for Sasuke he met Naruto's foot. He had been unprepared for the hit and was sent back a few branches he spit some blood on his arm and channeled chakra through the hidden summoning seal on the arm. Summoning an even larger snake than the one that tried eating Naruto earlier and sent it after Naruto. While aruto was momentary distracted and Sasuke was still under the effects of his KI induced genjutsu Orochimaru took his chance to mark Sasuke. Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs for half a minute before collapsing unconscious and Sakura broke out of her terrified state and caught Sasuke before he could hit the ground , he was just barely fast enough to administer his cursed seal mark before he felt the bite of Naruto's scythe. Unfortunately what Naruto had cut in two turned into mud showing it was a mud bushin (what is the actual name if any one knows I'd be grateful you'd send it to me) and the real Orochimaru came out of a tree (also the name for this one too) off to the left and in front of them laughing he said. "now Sasuke will come to me seeking power to bad I can feel sensei coming or I'd have a little more fun with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto shuddered and said. "No thanks I'm spoken for but thanks for the earth scroll." while he lifted an earth from the pile of mud. then finished. "Come on Sakura we need to get to the tower now." She was about to say something but the Hokage, several Anbu and Kurama landed Hiruzen was prepared to fight but Naruto said "Don't waste your strength Jiji its just a clone." this relaxed only when Orochimaru dissolved into mud.

He turned to Naruto and asked. "How did you know?" In a soft tone and Naruto touched his nose and the Hokage nodded then in a camanding tone said "Come you two there is much needed to be discussed, we will escort you to the tower and Naruto good job for protecting your team." Naruto smiled and hugged the Hokage before they all shuushined to the tower Hiruzen was just a little bit disoriented by the sudden and different shuushin as well as the Anbu who were a little green but no one could tell since they were wearing masks and Sakura lost the last of her lunch.

* * *

(later in some other room)

The Hokage sat behind a desk already pileing up with paperwork thinking " _Did it somehow follow me here"_ while listening to Naruto recount the situation that he was there for. (Sasuke and Sakur's encounter was canon) then once Naruto was finished he asked. "Naruto can you remove it?"

"If it had been put there any other way I would have already done it Hokage-sama." Naruto said seriously which took everyone but Kurama by surprise as Naruto normally adds Jiji to the end instead of sama and the Hokage was about to order Naruto to remove the curesd seal but Naruto spoke before him. "I won't do it because in order to remove that mark is to place my own over it and I refuse to take the Uchiha as my mate." with the way he said it left no room to argue.

* * *

finished


	13. Chapter 13 Exams finals and War Pt1

(final day of the second exam)

Standing before a line of the twenty one genin that made it to the tower was the third Hokage giving his speech of how the chunin exams were an alternative for war as he went on he was interrupted by a sickly jonin coughing as he said. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but if I may finish what you are saying as I am the proctor for the finals." Hiruzen gave him a nod and he continued. "My name is Gekko Hayate and I'll be the proctor for this part of the exams but this not the finals."

He was going to say more but couldn't get it out through a coughing fit. When Naruto approached him with a vile of a clear blue liquid and said. "Here proctor-san drink this it isn't a permanent solution but it will suppress that cough for twelve hours but it has a very bitter flavor and slightly burn on the way down."

Taking the vile Hayate looked to the Hokage to see what he thought and after receiving a nod he proceeded to drink it in one go and clutched his neck afterwards from the burning sensation that Naruto had warned him about clearing his throat he said. "Thank you Uzumaki-san for both the medicine and warning me of the side effects. Now before we begin is there anyone who feels they can't continue now is the time to quit without taking your team out of the competition."

Kabuto raised his hand and gave a lame excuse about being poisoned by his teammate's horrible cooking after his name was crossed off he walked off but before he could get far Naruto said. "Snake" and the Hokage nodded to one of the hidden Anbu in the room to follow him.

* * *

(everything up to Naruto's fight and after is canon)

Waiting for his name to be called Naruto let his wings out as he felt Gaara's KI directed at him scaring some, shocking others and leaving his team confused as they didn't feel the KI since Gaara was focusing on just Naruto so when his name was called he jumped Kiba saw this and thought Naruto was scared to fight against him so he boasted. "Woo hoo come on Akumaru we got an easy win lets go." but only got a few whines from the puppy as he jumped into Kurenai's arms Kiba looked to Akamaru perplexed and asked "What do you mean you won't do it?" He got a couple of whines and a bark and said "He is not an apex. He is the dobe of our class. The dead last and a class clown what could he do to you if we work together." After getting a few more whines from Akumaru and sighed saying "Fine you don't have to go but win or lose we're having some serious training after this. " By the time he was done Naruto was gently touching down on the arena floor.

When Kiba finally got down there Naruto said. "One hit that is all it will take and Akumaru is right by the way and I'll make you regret boasting that you got an easy win." With that Hayate gave the signal to begin. Kiba started with a dash to get close before attacking appearing to be randomly swinging but Naruto easily avoided each and every swipe of the beast like boy. Seeing that his hand to hand combat wasn't working Kiba jumped back performing a couple handsigns and took a chakra pill calling out "Beast imitation technique" growing into a more feral appearance then he preformed some more handsigns calling out "Passing Fang."

Naruto jumped towards the twisting horizontal tornado calling out "Konoha: Renpuu" and collided with Kiba foot first. Kiba was sent flying back and into the wall below the spectators on the other side of the room.

Hayate checked Kiba for a pulse when he felt it he said. "Winner by knockout Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone was wide eyed and their jaws hanging well almost there was three you couldn't really tell which were Gaara, Sasuke and Shino but even they were surprised that Naruto had used a technique that Rock Lee and Might Guy knew. up on the balcony Guy was astounded that Naruto used the Senpuu and didn't seem to be affected but Lee was angry thinking that Naruto had copied their technique.

* * *

(the day after the preliminaries)

Naruto, Haku and Kurama were soaking in the onsen celebrating Naruto's achievement of continuing to the chunin exams finals. Everything was fine until a large group of women came into the hot spring the two groups acknowledged each other with a nod and went about their own business this went on for a couple of minutes before Naruto heard the unmistakable scratching sounds of a pencil on paper followed by perverted giggling could be heard off to his right. Looking around the fence our favorite maelstrom gained both a tic mark and a feral grin. Slowly getting out of the water in a place where the perverted peeping tom at other side of the peephole couldn't see him Naruto approached the fence quietly when he reached the hole he drew his arm back and struck the fence with an earth chakra reinforced fist screaming "Pervert." There was an ear splitting scream and thump on the other side of the fence the women in the spring ran for the downed man to make him even more sorry than he already was. Naruto went back to the water to enjoy the company of two of his most cherished people but frowned a little when he saw Haku leaving already dressed and said "Damn the Pervert scared Haku off and ruined the mood come on Kurama-kun lets go train."

"Actually why don't we go thank the pervert for this opportunity." Kurama said with that smile that Naruto would often get when he was planning one of his pride shattering pranks. When Naruto saw his grin he couldn't help gain a matching grin of his own.

"Oh what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked getting Kurama to lean in telling his plan to Naruto. As Naruto listened he was nodding and taking notes so he could come up with even better but stopped when Kurama mentioned his sexy jutsu. It was just a simple plan to get the pervert to pass out of blood loss then put a genjutsu on him making him look like a hot woman well that is what Naruto thought when really Kurama was both pranking him and getting him close to someone who could help Naruto become a certified fuinjutsu master in the human realm. Jumping the fence allowed them to witness the last few hits delivered to the perverted sannin as he lay there looking unconscious to all but the most skilled observers. But Kurama and Naruto could tell it was a ploy to get the women to stop beating on him.

"Get up pervert your lucky I didn't join those Kunoichi for peeping on my mate and ruining our time in the onsen do you even have an idea how long Naruto had to work to convince Haku to come out here." Kurama said as Jiraiya stood with a shocked look on his face before it turned down right furious and he shouted back "Naruto died when he was seven I was told by messenger hawk a few days after it happened you better not be slandering my godson's name."

This unfortunately had a different reaction than what he expected as Naruto got in his face screaming. "Godson then your my grandfather where were you all my life and when they tried burning me to death" Jiraiya paled when he heard that and he hung his head in shame and said "I am the spymaster for Konoha I was doing all I could to keep you safe from outside threats. I know it isn't an excuse and for not checking up on you more I am truly sorry I know if I had come by more often I would have noticed that you weren't being treated like you should have been." by the end both Naruto and Jiraiya were crying. Naruto because it brought back bad memories and Jiraiya because he was ashamed of his own choices that day so long ago.

After Jiraiya got out of his memories he saw them walking away when he called out Naruto turned and with a flurry of seals called out. "Kage bushin" and then all together they called "transform." There was a large puff of smoke and when it dissipated it revealed a large group of female versions of Naruto but they were all naked and posing in different ways even with some going as far as hugging Jiraiya did get a massive nose bleed, but instead of flying off into la, la land he whipped out a notepad and started writing at a furious pace and looking like a starved lion and Naruto was his prey. Naruto upon seeing the look in Jiraiya's eyes dispelled the jutsu and shrunk into Kurama's side mumbling about feeling violated. Kurama started to laugh really hard when he heard Naruto but Jiraiya's face was far funnier in his mind as he looked like a deer in the headlights crossed with he just seen a ghost and mortified by his and Naruto's reactions.

"Naruto I'm going to train you for your fight against Neji." Jiraiya said. "Under one stipulation you have to use that transformation the entire time."

"No thanks I don't want to end up in your books ero-sennin." Naruto said and turned to see Kurama missing pouting he finished "Fine but I'm not using the sexy jutsu around you ever again."

* * *

(day of the finals of the chunin exams)

Almost all the genin were standing in a stadium in front of a new proctor as the stands slowly fill up with Konoha residents and foreigners alike when a man in the standered leaf chunin attire with a senbon in his mouth walked out for all to see and said "My name is Shiranui Genma and I'll be the final proctor of the chunin exams will all contestants but Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji go up to the contestant box" waiting until just Naruto and Neji was on the field with him then looked at each fighter and with a voice projection jutsu said "First round of the chunin finals between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji hajime." quickly moving away as he dropped his hand is proved unnecessary as the two stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move they began circling one another Neji then spoke up "You might as well quit You were destined to lose when you drew me for your opponent after all I know how to beat a goken practitioner."

"Please you think that is the only taijutsu style I know if you did you would be wrong Neji before we begin though you should know the only reason you will survive this fight is because Hinata asked me, hell she practically begged me not to kill you. She made me promise not to kill you."Naruto said but he wasn't idle as he spoke he released his wings and tails.

Neji thought Naruto was just trying to intimidate him with a henge and activated his byakugan in order to see through it but widened his eyes in shock for instead of pure chakra Neji could see that both the wings and tails had chakra pathways running through them his wings more than the tails. Neji figured it was so Naruto could more easily manipulate the wind under the wings as well as likely using a jutsu as he watched Naruto closely he could see a rainbow of chakras coming from the jewel on Naruto's choker. Naruto was getting impatient with just circling Neji so he crouched forward changing his legs slightly to allow him to run on all four limbs and coiled his muscles preparing to pounce. Neji started to prepare a counter attack as he watched his opponent shift from standing to crouched down and ready to pounce but when Naruto did jump it wasn't directly at Neji but to his left and up above him as Naruto soared past Neji he left a violent wind trailing behind him as Neji rolled out of the way he was met by another Naruto's fist that sent him rolling further across the arena but quickly righted himself using the momentum from his roll getting up to his feet sliding backwards a few more inches. Charging what he believed to be the real Naruto, Neji prepared to strike but had to dodge as several more Nautos came in from different angles all aiming for his head or chest pushing him back further with each one that came out of the little woods around the edge of the stage and for every one he pops it seemed that two would take it's place he was slowly being pushed back to the center of the arena and Neji was getting madder by the seconds as he struck another clone down he asked "Why do you defy fate you can not win. I am a Hyuga we were gifted the all seeing ..." He was going to say more but the real Naruto burst through the ground and gave him an uppercut that sent Neji up and back over the heads of a few kage bushin then landed harshly on his back.

* * *

End of chapter 13 part 1 the chunin finals next will be part 2 war


	14. Chapter 14 War Pt2

I do not own Final Fantasy or anything else with Bahamut

* * *

(two weeks later)

Naruto and Kurama are sitting in front of the Hokage as he reads and signs the last of the paperwork as he lifts his gaze from it to look at the two in front of him, Jiraiya entered through the window. "Good now that your here we can begin. As we all know I'm getting old, to old to be Hokage as it is I barley survived the invasion of Oto and Suna Jiraiya here is going to get my replacement and has requested you join him Naruto." Hiruzen said he would have said more but his door opened to reveal Shimura Danzo not looking to happy as he said. "Request denied Konoha is still recovering from the invasion we can not afford for the village's best weapon to leave for an undetermined amount of time it will leave Konoha weak and unprotected. An easy target for the other great villages." He would have said more but the combined KI of the four occupants in the room made him freeze up momentarily before he could shake it off.

"You think you have the power to stop me if I chose to go?" Naruto asked furiously.

"You dare try to confine my mate I should have you executed and I would to if we were in Makai." Kurama snarled.

"What is it this time Danzo and it better be something other than Naruto?" Hiruzen asked then said "And don't waste my time as the matter you just interrupted is very important. Also do not think even for one more second that I don't know about your root shinobi still running around my village the only reason I haven't seen fit to come down on you is because I still have use for them. I also know of your attempts to get Naruto under your control."

"Hokage-sama you still haven't allowed me to ensure that these two are loyal Konoha shinobi also you haven't replaced the civilian council." Danzo said through gritted teeth.

"Loyal to who Danzo? To you? No besides I know that Naruto is a loyal shinobi and Kurama would prefer to destroy the village but doesn't solely for the reason Naruto doesn't want the village destroyed so in a way Naruto is still protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi's wrath. But this time in a different way. As for the civilian council I don't think I'll ever let another be created but I will allow one civilian that I know won't try grubbing more power from the position in the council that way the civilians can't complain there is no one on the council that has their best interest in mind. So if that is all Danzo you can go."

Danzo gave a stiff bow and left grumbling. "Well that was interesting now how about we get back on track I don't know about you but the sooner we leave the better as Tsunade is almost always on the move. So how about it Naruto will you come with me or stay here and put up with more from Danzo " said and asked Jiraiya.

"Naru-chan isn't going anywhere without me. Also Hiruzen I don't really care one way or the other whether or not Konoha is destroyed since my mate wishes to live here Konoha will have my protection but if for any reason he wants to leave we will leave never to return again and that is a promise so you better make sure the fools like Danzo doesn't try anything to make Naruto hate it here." Kurama said to the elderly Hokage and received a nod from the man.

Jiraiya jumped and said "Now hold on just a moment I was offering Naruto my apprentice this opportunity not you, Kurama." while thinking " _Damn it I need to separate Naruto from the Kyuubi but how it's almost like ... That's it I'll suggest that he holds Naruto's hand to much so that he can keep Naruto reliant on him._ " "Why are you so adamant that you stay with him? Do you not want him to be strong in his own right or do you want him dependent on you so he can't leave you even if he wanted to?" He finished asking but didn't get the reaction he was looking for as Kurama begun to laugh.

Jiraiya was going to ask what was so funny but Kurama spoke first "Is that what you think I am doing? Making Naruto depend on me. Well I got some news for you in Makai he went everywhere he wanted but he never left my territory except for one time when he met with the king of dragons Bahamut."

"If you are done I would like to get back to the point that you all were called for. As I was saying earlier you three are going to get my third student and best medic this world has seen Senju Tsunade for my replacement you have half an hour to prepare before you leave." Hiruzen said grabbed his pipe and started to pack it with tobacco. Naruto, Kurama and Jiraiya took this as their dismissal and went to pack for an extended mission not knowing how long it would take.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto, Kurama and Jiraiya was leaving through the gates of Konoha off in search of Tsunade all but one not knowing the danger they narrowly escaped. On the other side of Konoha two individuals covered by a black cloak with red cloud designs was walking into the village the taller one had a wrapped up object (Samehada) on his back and what you could see of his skin was blue, his eyes resembled shark eyes with what appeared to be gills just underneath them and sharp pointed teeth. His partner was about a foot smaller with pale skin and red eyes with three tomoe in each these two were from Akatsuki they were going to test the skills of their target the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. These two individuals are Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi S rank nuke-nin. They were just wondering the streets and listening for any information about the whereabouts of the young demon (but they didn't know that) when a voice shouted "You two in the traveling cloaks turn around so I can see you and don't try anything sudden." Itachi was the first to react turning so he could look the person in the eyes he wasn't prepared for the sudden kick to the jaw that sent him skidding back as Kisame drew his wrapped sword turning to meet their assailant his eyes widened when he came eye to eye with Momochi Zabuza ready to take his head off.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

"So ero-sennin where are we going first after all you said you had a lead to where she is and why are we going at a civilian's pace if she is constantly going from one place to another?" Naruto asked as he walked side by side with Kurama as they strolled through the forest following in their opinion a white haired buffoon that only thought he knew best but was only fooling himself.

"Well gaki Tsunade is a well known gambler, which brings me to the three shinobi vices money, women and hmm now what was the other one." Jiraiya started off strong and ended in a mumble with a finger tapping his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Anyway it doesn't matter we'll go to the nearest casino and search for her there if she's not there we simply go to the next."

"Why work so hard buffoon when you can just sense for her chakra I mean really she might be the best medic in this world but even if she could completely conceal her chakra there are other ways to sense it as chakra needs to circulate it is just like blood in that way and through that little bit we meaning Naruto and I will be able to point you to her now tell me what is her chakra affinity?" Kurama asked causing Jiraiya to look angry and speed up taking to the trees with a single bound faster than a speeding bullet they shot off for the nearest town.

* * *

(back in Konoha)

Kisame and Itachi were on a river in one of the training grounds surrounded by several Anbu, the rookie twelve's sensei and Zabuza. "Kisame we have to leave now the old monkey is in the tree and the fox is out hunting." Itachi said cryptically to his partner who turned to him with a confused look and said "Really you know I've been looking for a new monkey skin to wrap Samehada in and I could always use a a new fox fur belt."

Itachi's eye brow twitched as he turned to Kisame and said "Are you serious? Do you not know the code that leader-sama gave us? The third Hokage is in the tree over there and Naruto has left the village now come on I don't feel like fighting all these jounin, Anbu and the Professor I'm leaving." And with that Itachi turned into a murder of crows that quickly flew away.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Kurama and Naruto arrived at a nearby town's hotel where they'll rest for the night. Jiraiya, being a pervert through and through, notices an attractive woman that's showing interest in him. So that he can get acquainted with the woman, Jiraiya sends Naruto up to their room. As Naruto sits on his bed cursing Jiraiya, someone knocks on the door. Thinking that it's an already rejected Jiraiya, Naruto opens the door, finding instead Kisame and Itachi."Uzumaki Naruto Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko my partner and I have come to remove your burden and free you from Konoha's hate." Itatchi said Perplexed by Itachi's Sharingan and the two's knowledge of the demon fox that once resided within him, Naruto leaves the safety of the room to find out what's going on. As Kisame readies his sword to cut off Naruto's leg, therefore making him easier to carry, Sasuke arrives, vowing to kill Itachi.

To act on his promise, Sasuke prepares his Chidori, and then lunges at Itachi. Before Sasuke can land a blow, Itachi grabs and crushes his arm, sending the attack into a nearby wall. To help Sasuke, Naruto taps into his demon chakra, ready to help him in battle. Kisame's sword, however, absorbs Naruto's chakra, preventing him from using any jutsu. As Kisame again prepares to cut off Naruto's leg, a toad appears to block the attack, with Jiraiya appearing behind Naruto.

Scolding Itachi and Kisame for not doing proper research on him, Jiraiya explains that he's better at getting women than they are at getting him, though Naruto dismisses that as a bad excuse for his pervertedness. Realising that Itachi put the girl under a genjutsu to draw him away, Jiraiya learns for certain that the two really are after Naruto. As Jiraiya proclaims that he will kill the two, Sasuke rises, repeating that he will be the one to kill Itachi. Having no interest in their brotherly quarrel, Itachi kicks Sasuke aside and proceeds to beat him into submission. Once Sasuke is unable to fight back, Itachi uses Tsukuyomi to show Sasuke the murder of their parents. As Naruto makes his way to help Sasuke and Kisame makes to stop Naruto, Jiraiya encases the area in a layer of a sticky substance, preventing anyone from moving. Knowing that they cannot win, Itachi and Kisame flee, though not before Jiraiya attempts to further ensnare them with his jutsu. Surprised that they are successful in escaping, Jiraiya finds that a black flame was used to destroy his normally impenetrable technique.

With Itachi and Kisame gone, Naruto checks up on Sasuke, whose mind has been broken by his own brother(again but he doesn't know that). At that moment, Guy arrives and kicks Jiraiya in the face, having mistaken him for an enemy. After Guy apologizes, he informs Jiraiya that Kakashi is in the same state as Sasuke and that nothing can be done to help him recover. As Guy takes Sasuke back to Konoha to rest, Jiraiya realises that only Tsunade can help Kakashi and Sasuke, strengthening his resolve to find her.

* * *

(Tanzaku Gai)

Naruto, Kurama and Jiraiya finally arrive in Tanzaku Gai late in the day as the sun lowered towards the horizon where Jiraiya's informant said Tsunade was last seen heading for. Naruto was in awe as everywhere he looked he could see different games all set up for a celebration of some kind a particular lotto booth caught his eye as he walked down the street he turned to it and got a ticket for the draw of the day. The person running the booth said "Why don't you stick around young man we're about to draw the winning ticket in a few minutes."

* * *

done they will find Tsunade next chapter


	15. Chapter 15 Search for Tsunade

(the next day)

Naruto and Kurama woke up to Jiraiya entering their room when he saw them still in bed he frowned and turned around saying "I'd appreciate it if you put up the do not disturb sign so I don't walk in to this again I may be a super pervert but I'm not into yaoi. This is not a pleasant sight to me thank you very much."

"Are you trying to say you don't approve of my choice of partner ero-sennin?" Naruto growled out. Kurama just smirked at Jiraiya and mouthed you've done it now.

This confused Jiraiya until he realized Naruto had taken his words the wrong way and put his hands up in a placating manor and said "Now hang on there Naruto that is not what I mean I just don't want to walk in like this on you two again who you fall in love with is not for me to decide even if I don't like that you will never be able to reestablish either of your clans with another guy."

"Jokes on you then because I can and I will rebuild the Uzumaki clan but I think it will be under a different name more than likely Yoko as that is my mate's family name." Naruto said.

"You don't need to take my family name Naru-chan as that is not a demon custom but I am flattered you would want to and I'm sure that kaa-san and the rest would be honored if you did but, as I said just a moment ago you don't have to if you don't want to." Kurama said. Naruto thought about it and decided that he would keep the Uzumaki name to honor his fallen clan. Kurama then got up saying "Turn around Jiraiya we're both clothed under the covers well we have pants on anyway so there is no reason to be turned away from us."

"Well I didn't know that and in the life of a shinobi it is better to be safe rather than sorry." Jiraiya said as he turned back around as Naruto stood up he got a good long look at Naruto's mating mark just at the spot where the neck meets the shoulder it look slightly similar to Orochimaru's cursed seal but with some major differences. He walked over to Naruto and asked "I thought you said Orochimaru marked the Uchiha why didn't you say he put one on you too gaki?" As he was looking at the mark and talking Jiraiya was getting his sealing tools out to begin sealing away the curse mark but only received a had punch to the gut by Kurama who snarled and said "You imbecile that is my mark not that snake's and even if he had tried I highly doubt that he could replace mine with his own because that is a true demon mating mark and what that snake uses as his curse mark is only a bastardized version which is why only one out of every ten people seem to survive the marking process." Jiraiya was shell shocked hearing this bit of info and realized that is the reason he couldn't remove the mark and started to wonder if it could be be replaced by someone stronger.

"So just to be clear Orochimaru's cursed seal mark can be replaced." Jiraiya asked to make sure he heard right.

Kurama nodded and said "Yes if someone stronger than Orochimaru were to bite and then pour their chakra into the seal they could easily overpower it effectively replacing the cursed seal mark with their own mark but it would kill anyone that would use it freely or has used it more than once as they have already accepted the mark and basically Orochimaru as their mate." Jiraiya just nodded and noticed that Naruto had changed into a clean set of clothes and was now wearing light blue sashinuki hakama with a slightly darker blue hitatare on top of a fundoshi and an off-white hanjuban (think Inuyasha but blue and without the sword) he was ready for a day walking around town searching for Tsunade Jiraiya arched up an eyebrow at this and asked "Why the new look gaki."

Naruto looked at him and asked "What new look? I made this in Makai about a hundred years before we came back to Konoha."

Kurama snickered and said "You haven't wore that outfit since we got here kit. Why now all of a sudden?"

"Well I figured it was a good choice of clothing for where we are and they're really comfortable and I blend in better than the pervert. So any leads as to where our target is?"

"Well other than she is a big time gambler she also gets blind stinking drunk. I figured we'd search the casinos first then go to the bars."Jiraiya said with a slightly serious voice he was really uncomfortable with the thought of Kurama being with them and he was afraid of how Tsunade would react to the news that their godson was alive.

* * *

(a few hours later)

Jiraiya was getting frustrated they had been walking around town most of the day but Kurama and Naruto was treating it more like a date than a mission. Naruto was easily distracted by the festival going on and Kurama took every opportunity to make Naruto smile, which was the only thing keeping Jiraiya from saying anything to them as he loved seeing Naruto's smile. Naruto for his part had kept his senses focused for anyone with a well developed chakra system he had felt a few but none as strong as Jiraiya's was but as they near the end of the road he felt a much stronger chakra than the ones around it and Naruto said "Hey I think I just found her she isn't much further down the road and to the right about twelve yards from there give or take a foot or two."

Jiraiya then focused his senses while looking around and said "Well I don't see her on the road but your right I can feel her chakra maybe she's in one of these restaurants."

After he finished they all heard a monstrous growl and then Naruto's sheepish chuckle, scratching the back of his head he said "Sorry about that but in my defense you did make us skip breakfast ero-sennin."

"Well if the target is in a restaurant then I suggest we go there to eat Jiraiya can try to convince her to return to the village while you eat kit you know you need it since your metabolism is so high and if the pervert fails to convince her by the time your done I'll simply knock her out." Kurama said after a bit of thinking. They all nodded their heads in agreement and started to walk to the restaurant that Tsunade was eating at with her assistant.

* * *

(inside the restaurant)

Tsunade was eating her food with Shizune and Ton-ton their pet pig when a waiter came up to them and said "Excuse me mam but you're the one thousandth costumer today so your food is on the house and you get what is in the tip jar." He then proceeded to open said jar and handover the contents within which was a few thousand ryo. After a few minutes of eating a group of three came into the restaurant Tsunade could see from her booth that it was two men and a boy around thirteen but one man in particular caught her eye as he waved at her.

"Tsunade long time no see hime you mind if we join you for lunch?" Jiraiya said as he approached the table Tsunade and Shizune were eating at.

"Yes I do mind now go away Jiraiya its bad enough your here but your with some of your perverted fans and isn't the boy to young to be reading the smut you call literature." Tsunade said with a huff.

"Hey I resent that remark. I don't read ero-sennin's stupid books in fact I take every opportunity to burn any I see especially my sensei's, Hatake Kakashi's books. " Naruto said as he slides into the booth next to theirs with Kurama nodding as he joined Naruto.

"Ero-sennin?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah that pervert over there he doesn't seem to be able to go five minutes without staring at some women with that notebook of his out as he writes in it while watching the women."Naruto said as an explanation leaving Shizune to look at Jiraiya and watch him closely. (the rest of this scene is practically cannon except Naruto doesn't blow up at Tsunade's words)

As Tsunade gets up to leave Naruto says. "So your just going to run away like a coward. I may not know what you lost but I bet they wouldn't want you to be this way. I mean think about it you wouldn't want them to give up would you." Tsunade ground her teeth together and asked "What would you know gaki I lost the love of my life to Konoha as well as my family so don't you act like you know what I'm going through."

"Shut up woman you have no right to talk to Naruto that way as he has lost just as much as or more than you to that village." Kurama said practically snarling at the end.

"Pfft yeah right like some snort nosed gaki knows how I feel." Tsunade said as she went for the door and she would have kept going to if Kurama hadn't been in the street in front of the door his face was a mask of serenity hiding the rage he felt as he looked upon Tsunade.

"You think you can insult the kit and get away with it. Well think again his honor is mine to defend." Kurama said and then threw a slow punch (to him) at Tsunade as she started to move in the direction of her hotel but jumped to the side barley dodging the strike and turned around completely sober.

"You dare try to hit me, I am one of the sennin bastard and now I'm going to make you pay." Tsunade shouted out as she ran forward at Kurama with her fist back and ready to launch when she was close enough Tsunade let her arm fly but it just fazed through Kurama like he wasn't even there which he wasn't he had used pure speed to get behind Tsunade and struck her in the back of the neck and as she tried to cling to the waking world as her vision started to fade.

"Stupid human I am the Kyuubi no Yoko." Was the last thing she heard before she lost the struggle to stay awake.

* * *

I hope you people like this chapter I tried really hard to make it good


	16. Chapter 16 Tsunade's fight with a demon

(a few hours later)

The sun was going down and the group of five well four was setting up camp Naruto was gathering fire wood, Kurama was fishing for dinner, Jiraiya was setting up the tents and Shizune was watching over Tsunade's unconscious form. Naruto was just getting back with the wood and was starting a pile for the fire when Tsunade sat up and groaned out. "Oww my head Shizune where are we this isn't the hotel?" Tsunade asked as she noticed her surroundings.

"We are on the road to Konoha several miles away from Tanzaku town and don't try to run I took the liberty to place a summoning seal on you while you slept so it wouldn't really matter if you ran or not." Naruto said before Shizune could speak this didn't go over so well with Tsunade as she stood up and stomped over to Naruto.

"You put a seal on me?" Tsunade asked at the top of her lungs and received a nod for an answer she continued "I demand you to remove it at once."

"Not happening until we get to Jiji's office or you are summoned with it, which ever comes first baa-chan." Naruto said he was then violently slammed face first into the ground via super punch to the head courtesy of Tsunade.

"Don't call me old gaki."Tsunade screamed.

Huffing in anger as she stomped the entire way to her tent she was about to get in but was stopped when Kurama shoved several fish in her arms and headed straight for Naruto bent down and picked him up and said "Are you okay kit and you woman can start on dinner." he directed at Tsunade at the end.

"Don't worry about me Kurama-kun you know I can take harder hits then that." Naruto said as he bent down and blew a small stream of fire on the wood getting the fire started for dinner sitting down in Kurama's lap to watch the fire while Tsunade stood there stunned with several dead fish in her arms.

"Don't worry about it Naruto she has always been sensitive to her age it is why she has that henge on to make herself look younger than she really is." Jiraiya said.

"That is not possible I was told our godson died during the sealing process Jiraiya." Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya and was greeted with silence as she had just told Naruto that he should have had someone to care for him.

"Now who told you that hime? And your just now catching his name?" Jiraiya asked looking confused about what Tsunade had said.

"So I wasn't supposed to be alone and you, why didn't you tell me sooner Jiraiya." Naruto said feeling hurt that Jiraiya hadn't told him Kurama was hugging Naruto to his body to keep him from jumping up and hurting the pervert.

"No Naruto you weren't, me and Tsunade was going to look after you her from inside the village and me from outside you were never supposed to be alone." Jiraiya said with a defeated tone as he slumped down with his guilt of failing his godson. The conversation went on for a couple of hours.

Shizune had taken the fish from Tsunade before the conversation started and began to prepare dinner rubbing the fish with different herbs and spices to ensure she got the best nutritional value out of all the fish and for flavor then she skewered each one on a spit with different fruits and vegetables she had sealed away. After a few hours when they were done slow roasting she grabbed the largest and walked over to the group of three talking well four but Kurama wasn't talking and handed it to Naruto and said "Here you can have this one Naru-chan after all a growing boy needs to eat well if you want to grow big and strong."

"Thanks Shizune this looks and smells really good." Naruto said and took a bite before Shizune could warn him it was hot She was amazed it didn't burn him.

Shizune then in a louder voice said "Dinner is done everyone eat before it gets to cold." And they all gathered around the fire to eat the shish kabob eating quietly while they listened to the sounds of the fire and wildlife in the surrounding forest.

* * *

(later that night)

"Tsunade are you awake I need to speak with you about something the toads told me." Jiraiya whispered into Tsunade's tent effectively waking her up.

"I am now come in Jiraiya there's no point in staying out side anymore." Tsunade said with a huff in reply and waited for Jiraiya to enter before fixing him with such a glare that if looks could kill Jiraiya would be dead ten times over and then asked "Well what is so important that you felt the need to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

"Just a moment I don't want to wake up the others."Jiraiya said as he went through a series of handsigns and when he was finished he touched the tent with the tips of his fingers and a complex seal spread across the tent ensuring that no sounds escaped.

"Okay now spill it what was you told that has you waking me up so late." Tsunade demanded.

"Okay so it started out like any other day I was making a report to sensei and the Shinobi council when I was summoned by the toads."Jiraiya said as he began his tale.

* * *

(flashback)

Jiraiya was doing his usual research when suddenly he felt like a fishing hook stuck him then there was a pulling sensation as he was reversed summoned to Mount Myōboku he saw a small orange toad with black markings over his eye ridges around his mouth like lipstick and a couple black lines on his chest this toad's name was Gamakichi and he was hopping around like there was no tomorrow. "Jiraiya you have to hurry to the toad sages the prophecy has changed." Gamakichi said in a panicked hurry and after hearing that the prophecy was changed Jiraiya ran off in the direction of the toad sages as fast as he could run.

Upon arriving at the clearing where the sages liked to mediate he was dumbfounded at the sight before him as in the middle of the clearing was two of the toad sages arguing about which one of their prophecies was the true prophecy the fight looked like it would go on but suddenly stopped when he entered the clearing.

"Ah Jiraiya-chan your here we need you to listen and tell us what you think." Gamamaru said.

"Okay, okay why don't you start with each of you telling me the new prophecy." Jiraiya said.

"Well that is the main problem Jiraiya-chan there are two nearly identical prophecies Gamamaru and I can't tell which one is the real prophecy and which is fake." Fukasaku said.

"Well tell them both to me and let's see if we can't work this out."Jiraiya said looking from one elder toad to the other he had never heard of a prophecy with two versions.

"My prophecy was that a three tailed Kitsune born from fire and hate will either unite the world or burn it down with a heavenly flame that none shall escape." Gamamaru said.

"Well my prophecy was of a six winged dragon with scales the color of fire instead of a three tailed Kitsune." Fukasaku said.

"It was a Kitsune with three tails." Gamamaru said.

"No it was a dragon with six wings." Fukasaku said.

* * *

(end of flashback)

"After that they started fighting again about which one was the real prophecy and if I'm completely honest I'm not sure which one is the right prophecy." Jiraiya said.

"So you woke me up for this I've never heard of a six winged dragon before so it must be the other prophecy that is right." Tsunade said laying down to go back to the sleep but raised up again when she didn't hear Jiraiya leave. "What was that not what you wanted?"

"Well not entirely Tsunade, sensei wasn't very forthcoming with the details but it seems that Naruto fits both prophecies." Jiraiya said as he removed the seal from the tent heading back to his to get some sleep himself leaving Tsunade gaping like a fish out of water.

* * *

(three days later)

"Well since I'm needed at the hospital me and Shizune will head there now kage bushin no jutsu there my bushin will go with you three to go and report to sensei come on Shizune we have work to do." Tsunade said as she began her trek to the hospital with Shizune right behind her. Jiraiya, Kurama and Naruto went to the Hokage's office at a civilian's pace it wasn't that they were lazy but after running for several days they were tiered of running your but as they were walking they bumped into a few of the rookie twelve who were going in the same direction but didn't have the same destination. As Naruto chatted with his friends Kurama noticed that the people around them was glaring at Naruto and he didn't like it as it seemed the were respecting him just because they were afraid that he would attack them but with each passing day they grew bolder and now he feared they would start attaching again he could also feel how nervous Naruto was through their mating mark.

Arriving at the Hokage's office with more than a few glares the three were relived when the call for them to enter came swiftly.

* * *

(inside the Hokage's office)

"Good your back now Tsunade do you accept the title of Hokage and vowel to protect it and all of the villagers." Hiruzen said and asked Tsunade just nodded and Hiruzen continued. "Glad you accept the position now do you want to examine the patients and see what you can do if anything for them or do you want to get the inauguration over and done with?"

"I think I'll take a look at the patients first and heal them then I want to do a complete overhaul of the hospital and only then will I take the position of Hokage sensei and if the council doesn't like it then they can piss off for all I care." Tsunade said

"Well you don't have to worry about the civilian council they were fired and most of them executed for treason." Hiruzen said getting a sheepish look from Tsunade he then said "Alright you go see what you can do while I get the paperwork all finished and ready for you to sign."

* * *

I hope you readers like this chapter


	17. Chapter 17 Prophecies an return of Senju

The Tsunade in front of him then disappeared in a puff of smoke indicating she was a kage bushin. Hiruzen blinked then said. "So she already went to the hospital and sent a bushin here well she was always good at strategy well now that, that is over good job you three on a mission well done now report what all happened while you were out on your mission."

Jiraiya then stepped forward and said. "Well it started just fine but when we got to Jingle town I went to see if I could find out more on the whereabouts of Tsunade.""You mean you were fooled into leaving me at the hotel by a hussie under a genjutsu." Not now gaki let the grownups talk. Anyway as I was saying I quickly noticed that we were being followed and allowed our pursuers to think that they tricked me." "It didn't seem that way to me." "Damn it gaki let me talk." Jiraiya yelled while they started arguing with one another Kurama just used a jutsu to download the information into Hiruzen's head getting a groan from the old kage and a glare.

"What, you wanted to know what happened and I knew the pervert was going to leave out what could be important or not but I gave you my memory of the mission well a copy of the mission now you don't have to wait for him to give you an edited version." Kurama said with his arms crossed and a bored expression.

"Please refrain yourself from doing that again I get a big enough headache just from doing the damn paperwork. At least with the civilian council gone there isn't as much." Hiruzen said with a frown as he picked up his pipe to fill and pack it.

"Jiji why don't you use kage bushins to do the paperwork for you and if you think they might miss something then just proof read the work?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen was just finished taking a long drag from the pipe. This question caused the Hokage's eyes to widen as he started to choke and cough from the smoke.

"Why in the hell didn't I think of that before, I bet that is how that blonde bastard was able to do it and have time for his friends and wife. Thank you Naruto for bringing that to my attention kage bushin no jutsu." Hiruzen said then started smoking his pipe, as his kage bushins did the paperwork.

* * *

(a few minutes later over at the hospital)

Naruto arrived at the front door to the hospital with his left arm intertwined with Kurama's right as they walked out of a crimson flame scaring a few people passing by and walked straight through the doors then headed for the room Hinata was having surgery as Tsunade said she would be starting with the most critical patients first and move to the less injured so she could save more of the patients even though Hinata was the only one who needed immediate attention since Neji really fucked up her heart. The surgery only took a few hours she was rusty but she had Shizune there in case of complications but thankfully there were none she had no problems with waking up Kakashi or Sasuke but after diagnosing Lee's injuries she said "I need to study up so I would have a better chance of fixing the boy's leg, arm and the muscles that he shredded with the gates open." She was talking to Naruto but Tenten who had just turned the corner and was going to visit Lee she was relived hearing her idol was going to help her eccentric friend and teammate but was saddened slightly to hear it will take her time to ensure he gets the best treatment she can give.

"So Lee will be able to be a shinobi still?" Tenten asked.

Both Tsunade and Naruto quickly turned around and Tsunade said. "Of course he will I just want to make sure as little or nothing will go wrong as he has many bone fragments floating around in his leg just above the foot and wrist that won't be a problem as it will just be tedious no the real problem is his muscles I'll have to reattach them and make sure they are in the proper places as well as put them back together and I want to make sure that I can."

* * *

(the next day)

Naruto and Kurama woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, blueberry pancakes, and jasmine tea Naruto's favorites they quickly dressed and went down stairs and to the kitchen/dinning room to find Haku at the stove and Zabuza at the table sipping his fresh coffee. "Good morning Haku-kun, Zabuza-san. Breakfast smells delightful what is the special occasion?" Naruto said upon entering the room and asked as he sat down at the table Kurama just nodded to show he agreed that the food smelt good as he sat down beside Naruto.

"Well Naru-chan today is October the tenth and I thought you deserved a special breakfast and I decided to make your favorites so you could start off with a good meal then I was going to take you around the village after all you said we would go out when you got back from your mission so I figured we could just spend the day just doing whatever you want to do." Haku said with a mischievous look in his eyes but Naruto was to busy drooling over the food (well not literally over it) to notice. when Naruto did realize the date Haku mentioned he became fearful and fidgety as old memories of the day in the past resurfaced and he slowed his pace of eating.

After Naruto swallowed he said in a timid voice. "Sorry Haku b-b-but I-I-I can't n-n-not today some other time please today isn't a good day for me sorry." When Haku looked in Naruto's eyes he could see and almost feel the remembered pain and loneliness in them for all to see and hear Kurama and Haku hugged him to comfort him with Haku nodding his head in acceptance.

After breakfast they went to the living room where Naruto sat down on the couch with Kurama on his right and Haku on his left. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to bring up bad memories if you like we could stay right here." Haku said.

"Or ... we could fuck." Kurama suggested getting Haku to blush a bright red and turn away spluttering.

"W-w-why w-wo-would you say that?" Haku stuttered out.

"Because we haven't claimed you as our mate and I know he loves you as much as I love him." Kurama said with a seductive smirk.

* * *

(at the Senju compound)

Tsunade was reading every and I mean every book and scroll she had on the human body so she can make sure Lee gets her best to give him the best chance of recovery she was just finishing up on a book that focused completely on the muscle system of the body when Shizune entered with lunch and tea getting an appreciative nod from Tsunade who cleared off a spot on the desk in front of her so she could continue her studying.

"So Tsunade-sama do you think Lee-san will be able to make a full recovery?" Shizune asked of her sensei.

"Well I think so but to be safe I wouldn't bet on it who knows if I did it would probably jinx it but that is the reason I'm studying so hard."Tsunade replied.

* * *

(Time skip 3 months after the mission to snow and where ever Naruto did that Rasengan that had a crescent moon in it)

Sasuke was training as hard as his body could safely go when suddenly he twisted around throwing several shuriken into an unnaturally dark area of his clan dojo. "What are you doing in my clan compound ... well I'm waiting?" Sasuke demanded of the intruder.

"Impressive you actually sensed me five minutes after I've been here if I wanted I could have killed you, you know right."The mysterious figure cloaked in shadows said Sasuke just smirked.

"Oh so you think I didn't notice you well your wrong, I knew the moment you arrived I was waiting for you to show yourself." Sasuke arrogantly said the other guy just smirked.

"Is that right well I'm here to escort you out of here and to Orochimaru-sama. My name is Sakon by the way Uchiha Sasuke." the newly introduced Sakon said. Sasuke just smirked and they both disappeared in a burst of speed running quickly through the village, nearing the gates Sasuke hears a voice calling out to him turning around he immediately spots the pink hair of his female teammate.

"Sasuke-kun I finally found you I went to see how you were feeling today but you weren't there. Where are you going?" Sakura finally asked after noticing the pack on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Go away woman I'm leaving to get more power if the dobe can get as powerful as he is outside of the village then I can get even more powerful than him and then that demon slut will be mine." Sasuke demanded ending with an insane gleam in his eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun I ..." that was all Sakura got out before she felt a hard strike to the back of her neck and her world went black.


	18. Chapter 18 Sasuke's escape

Sorry I forgot to mention Sasuke now has a sword on him he got it from the Uchiha armory I will try to describe it as best I can

* * *

(two hours later)

A kage bushin of Tsunade was sitting behind her desk finishing one of the last pieces of her paperwork with her sensei and previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting off to the side of the room on the only couch in the office reading a book. When an Anbu came in the room carrying an unconscious Sakura and said "Lady Hokage I found Haruno-san unconscious ten feet from the east gates of Konoha."

"(sigh) And why didn't you wake her before you brought her here?" Tsunade asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well... I kinda lost my smelling salts." The Anbu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head this caused the rookie Anbu in the room to fall on his face before quickly returning to his corner like he wasn't there but the indent of his mask in the floor showed he was.

"Incompetent is what that is (sigh) fine hold her for a few more minutes while I finish the paperwork for the day then you can lay her down on the desk or just drop her and get back to your patrol." Tsunade's clone said without looking up. Then there was a woosh and a thump of a body hitting the floor.

"(groan) Ow my head wait how did I get here?" Sakura asked confusion clearly wrote on her face.

"Well Haruno you were brought here when an Anbu found you unconscious ten feet from the east gates of Konoha care to share what happened to you before you were found." The clone of Tsunade asked in such a tone that she made it clear she wasn't asking but ordering answers.

* * *

(newly named Uzumaki clan compound)

Naruto felt like he was in heaven Kurama held him up in a strong grip from behind, as Kurama and Haku were buried balls deep into Naruto thrusting at their own pace going in synchronization from time to time always hitting his prostate. Naruto felt so good he could hardly move more than an inch either way but he was moaning, screaming and groaning. He would moan whenever they went in, screamed in pleasure when they struck his sweet spot and groaned as they came out they had been at it for well over an hour starting slowly so the two didn't rip Naruto's ass wide open but once he had relaxed enough with the pleasure Kurama and Haku began speeding up until they were practically pounding into him and Naruto loved it as he was in between both of his mates when he felt his pleasure peek he stared at Haku. Haku was watching Naruto's face as he was being fucked, Haku got to see all of the different expressions that crossed Naruto's face from the initial pain of both his own and Kurama's cock entering his pucker to the pure bliss of his sweet spot being hit but when he saw both Naruto and Kurama's fangs grow an inch he became apprehensive but had no time to speak as they leaned in and bite him in unison pumping their youki into him as they all cumed together and Haku's eyes rolled up and he began to crumple to the floor but was caught by Naruto who gently laid him down on the bed.

Naruto and Kurama were about to continue but a knock at the door interrupted before they could begin and with a groan Naruto got up and went to see who was at the door shouting before he left the bedroom "Just a minute I'm coming." Arriving at the door he opened it and was shocked to see Sakura and with a glare he asked. "Well I'm here what do you want and how do you know where I live?"

Sakura bushed beet red when Naruto opened the door nude and screamed "What the hell you Baka why are you naked and I know where you live because I am your teammate the housing people told me." She started off loud but when she felt the KI she quieted down to a more reasonable level of volume.

"Well Sakura I'm naked because you interrupted me and my mates and if you hadn't been banging on my door like it was urgent to get me I would have dressed before answering it. Now I'll ask again what do you want?"

"It's Sasuke he left the village I don't know what else to do and Hokage-sama said that you were on leave but I need you to bring him back to me please Naruto your the only one I can trust to do it." Sakura pleaded to a naked Naruto still a beet red since he did nothing to cover him self or hide the semen running down his legs.

"So let me get this straight the Uchiha went rouge." after she gave a nod Naruto continued "And you went to baa-chan who gave the mission to somebody else."getting another nod he finished with "And now you want me, who at the beginning of all this you made it clear you hated my guts to give up my break, to chase after someone else who has tried to force me to sleep with him."

"Please Naruto please bring Sasuke-kun back to me alive."Sakura pleaded once more.

Naruto grinned and said "Fine I'll bring back the teme." This got Sakura to stop crying but she also glared at him.

"So you'll bring him back and you promise he'll be in one piece?"Sakura asked with some hope in her voice.

"Yes I'll bring him back and in one piece." Naruto promised with a foxy smile on his face but he didn't promise that the traitor will be breathing. And with that he went back inside to get dressed after he took notice of the sun's position he decided he would wear his dark red suit as it was getting dark and soon it would be pitch black outside since it was a night with no moon after getting dressed he sent a kage bushin to inform Tsunade he would be accompanying the team to retrieve the rouge Uchiha and to get the specifications for the mission.

Half way to the gates Naruto received the memories of the clone who got the orders to kill Sasuke if he deemed it necessary practically giving him permission to get rid of not only an annoyance but a disgrace to Konoha, to Naruto this memory was one of the better ones he has so far in Konoha. It didn't take much longer for Naruto to join up with the group of four made up of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba with Akumaru on his head.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked stepping up to the group surrounding some of them and getting nods of recognition from most.

"Naruto what are you doing here Hokage-sama said you were to close to the target to come so if it comes down to it will you do what is best for Konoha? Not that I really doubt you but it's protocol that I ask so troublesome." Shikamaru asked to Naruto.

* * *

sorry for the wait and short chapter but I feel stuck in the story I might add to this chapter later but I need to watch the show or read the manga anyway I hope you like what is here


	19. Chapter 19 The chase begins

Sorry I forgot to mention Sasuke now has a sword on him he got it from the Uchiha armory I will try to describe it as best I can

* * *

(two hours later)

A kage bushin of Tsunade was sitting behind her desk finishing one of the last pieces of her paperwork with her sensei and previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting off to the side of the room on the only couch in the office reading a book. When an Anbu came in the room carrying an unconscious Sakura and said "Lady Hokage I found Haruno-san unconscious ten feet from the east gates of Konoha."

"(sigh) And why didn't you wake her before you brought her here?" Tsunade asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"Well... I kinda lost my smelling salts." The Anbu said sheepishly scratching the back of his head this caused the rookie Anbu in the room to fall on his face before quickly returning to his corner like he wasn't there but the indent of his mask in the floor showed he was.

"Incompetent is what that is (sigh) fine hold her for a few more minutes while I finish the paperwork for the day then you can lay her down on the desk or just drop her and get back to your patrol." Tsunade's clone said without looking up. Then there was a woosh and a thump of a body hitting the floor.

"(groan) Ow my head wait how did I get here?" Sakura asked confusion clearly wrote on her face.

"Well Haruno you were brought here when an Anbu found you unconscious ten feet from the east gates of Konoha care to share what happened to you before you were found." The clone of Tsunade asked in such a tone that she made it clear she wasn't asking but ordering answers.

* * *

(newly named Uzumaki clan compound)

Naruto felt like he was in heaven Kurama held him up in a strong grip from behind, as Kurama and Haku were buried balls deep into Naruto thrusting at their own pace going in synchronization from time to time always hitting his prostate. Naruto felt so good he could hardly move more than an inch either way but he was moaning, screaming and groaning. He would moan whenever they went in, screamed in pleasure when they struck his sweet spot and groaned as they came out they had been at it for well over an hour starting slowly so the two didn't rip Naruto's ass wide open but once he had relaxed enough with the pleasure Kurama and Haku began speeding up until they were practically pounding into him and Naruto loved it as he was in between both of his mates when he felt his pleasure peek he stared at Haku. Haku was watching Naruto's face as he was being fucked, Haku got to see all of the different expressions that crossed Naruto's face from the initial pain of both his own and Kurama's cock entering his pucker to the pure bliss of his sweet spot being hit but when he saw both Naruto and Kurama's fangs grow an inch he became apprehensive but had no time to speak as they leaned in and bite him in unison pumping their youki into him as they all cumed together and Haku's eyes rolled up and he began to crumple to the floor but was caught by Naruto who gently laid him down on the bed.

Naruto and Kurama were about to continue but a knock at the door interrupted before they could begin and with a groan Naruto got up and went to see who was at the door shouting before he left the bedroom "Just a minute I'm coming." Arriving at the door he opened it and was shocked to see Sakura and with a glare he asked. "Well I'm here what do you want and how do you know where I live?"

Sakura bushed beet red when Naruto opened the door nude and screamed "What the hell you Baka why are you naked and I know where you live because I am your teammate the housing people told me." She started off loud but when she felt the KI she quieted down to a more reasonable level of volume.

"Well Sakura I'm naked because you interrupted me and my mates and if you hadn't been banging on my door like it was urgent to get me I would have dressed before answering it. Now I'll ask again what do you want?"

"It's Sasuke he left the village I don't know what else to do and Hokage-sama said that you were on leave but I need you to bring him back to me please Naruto your the only one I can trust to do it." Sakura pleaded to a naked Naruto still a beet red since he did nothing to cover him self or hide the semen running down his legs.

"So let me get this straight the Uchiha went rouge." after she gave a nod Naruto continued "And you went to baa-chan who gave the mission to somebody else."getting another nod he finished with "And now you want me, who at the beginning of all this you made it clear you hated my guts to give up my break, to chase after someone else who has tried to force me to sleep with him."

"Please Naruto please bring Sasuke-kun back to me alive."Sakura pleaded once more.

Naruto grinned and said "Fine I'll bring back the teme." This got Sakura to stop crying but she also glared at him.

"So you'll bring him back and you promise he'll be in one piece?"Sakura asked with some hope in her voice.

"Yes I'll bring him back and in one piece." Naruto promised with a foxy smile on his face but he didn't promise that the traitor will be breathing. And with that he went back inside to get dressed after he took notice of the sun's position he decided he would wear his dark red suit as it was getting dark and soon it would be pitch black outside since it was a night with no moon after getting dressed he sent a kage bushin to inform Tsunade he would be accompanying the team to retrieve the rouge Uchiha and to get the specifications for the mission.

Half way to the gates Naruto received the memories of the clone who got the orders to kill Sasuke if he deemed it necessary practically giving him permission to get rid of not only an annoyance but a disgrace to Konoha, to Naruto this memory was one of the better ones he has so far in Konoha. It didn't take much longer for Naruto to join up with the group of four made up of Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba with Akumaru on his head.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked stepping up to the group surrounding some of them and getting nods of recognition from most.

"Naruto what are you doing here Hokage-sama said you were to close to the target to come so if it comes down to it will you do what is best for Konoha? Not that I really doubt you but it's protocol that I ask so troublesome." Shikamaru asked to Naruto.

* * *

sorry for the wait and short chapter but I feel stuck in the story I might add to this chapter later but I need to watch the show or read the manga anyway I hope you like what is here


	20. Chapter 20 the chase continues

"Trust me Shika-kun I won't hesitate if it comes down to that choice. Besides the Uchiha has made an enemy of me from day one which he made worse on our first mission outside the village so you don't need to worry about me hesitating." Naruto said

"That is good to know but what did Sasuke do to you to make you his enemy Naruto?" Kiba asked and Akumaru barked his own question which was practically the same as Kiba's but worded more politely. It was a few minutes before they got their answer on route to intercept the rouge Uchiha and his Sound shinobi entourage.

"That teme put me in his bed somehow and slept in the same bed holding me close to him like, now that he had me he wasn't letting me go and as you all know I am a demon so my sense of smell is equal to the Inuzuka's because of this I don't like waking up to the smell of burnt pinewood and smoke." Naruto said as they cautiously jumped from tree to tree following Neji's lead as he nimbly avoided strings that they could and couldn't see Naruto of course had no trouble seeing the same strings Neji was seeing with his (not Naruto's) Byakugan. Eventually they needed a rest and sat down in a small clearing not too awfully far from their target as the group was just inside of Neji's range of vision with his Byakugan.

* * *

Huddled around the small fire they made the sound shinobi finish their plan to get rid of their pursuers and with Sasuke indisposed of at the moment it left the five technically four shinobi the area to do most of the running and fighting but seemingly before they could move a shadow shot out of the bushes behind the big fat one and quickly ensnared the other members around the fire. "Shadow possession technique complete." They heard drawn out lazily from behind the red headed female of the group causing them to tense up and prepare to jump Shikamaru saw the tensing and said "Don't try anything or I'll have to make more of an effort and that would just be troublesome." Naruto stepped forward with the rest about to congratulate Shikamaru when a rock room sprang from the ground closing the Konoha shinobi inside.

"What is going on? Shikamaru I thought you had them in your shadow." Kiba yelled.

"Obviously not, they were probably waiting for us to come out using themselves as bait and we walked right into it." Neji said.

"Well they won't keep us here for long come on Akamaru, Gatsuuga" Kiba yelled out as he and Akumaru dove towards a wall spinning like drills and struck the wall and ... nothing happened as both of them bounced back from the impact landing at the feet of Chouji and Naruto who bent down to check on the duo.

"Are you two alright that looked painful?" Naruto asked with concern for his two friends.

"Man what a drag does anyone else feel the drain on their chakra?" Shikamaru lazily said.

"Byakugan hmm I see what is happening the big guy in the Oto group he is draining our chakra. And feeding on it."Neji said with only the barest of a hint of concern entering his voice in the end but it only brought a smirk to Naruto's face when he stepped up to the wall and planting both his hands on the rock and then started to pump his own chakra out an into the wall.

"Then lets see how much demon chakra he can take"Naruto said as his smirk turned into a feral smile as he started to really pour out the chakra.

* * *

(outside of the stone prison)

"You guys go on ahead of me I'll catch up with you when I'm done ... Now get going." Jirobo said the other three turned to leave when the only female turned her head.

"Don't take all day fat ass." Tayuya said as the three leapt away to get Sasuke to Orochimaru as quickly as possible.

"I have to admit whoever you are in there pumping out your chakra like that is only going to make this go faster but by all industries means keep it up." Jirobo said to the earth prison as he licked his lips as he was experiencing a plethora of sensations that was slowly numbing his body from the inside out Jirobo felt like he could do anything the chakra he was absorbing was so potent he could feel the power thrumming through all of his tenketsu he was intoxicated on youki which was also starting to turn his fingers black and quickly spreading Jirobo's face started to contort in pain as he noticed to late what was happening pulling his arms back as quickly as he could he bellowed his rage and pain " **What the hell have you done to me**?"

"Heh you should know not to just eat anyone's chakra it might be bad for you."Naruto said with a sinister smirk on his face. "Come on guys if we hurry we should be able to catch up with those others, this guy is living on borrowed time." As the group was about to continue their pursuit of the rouge Uchiha Jirobo was getting pissed these little leaf genin were ignoring him and he was going to show them why that was a bad idea and started to make handsigns to do a jutsu but was immediately hit with a large searing pain in his whole body. Jirobo fell to his knees breathing hard as he felt like he fell into a Hornets nest then jumped into a vat of boiling tar as his insides felt like they were flash frozen and systematically smashed with a blunt rusty kunai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"Jirobo screamed out in rage and anguish and took a lunging step and fell to the ground never to get back up again.

everyone looked at the rapidly decaying remains of Jirobo but it was Kiba who spoke first "Damn Naruto what did you do to him?" with awe heavy in his voice and a little fear.

"Well I forced him to take more of my chakra then any of yours." Naruto said as they jumped for the trees back in pursuit of the sound shinobi and Sasuke.

* * *

"Damn they're still coming Sakon give me the Uchiha and hold them off." Kidomaru said grabbing the casket off of Sakon's back as Sakon slowed down to confront our heroes. It didn't take long for Naruto and the others to come through the bushes skidding to a stop in front of him.

"I don't know how you beat Jirobo but you won't get past me." Sakon said as he prepared to fight but was surprised when flooded the area with Kage-bushins so while Sakon and Ukon where dealing with them all the Konoha shinobi except Kiba and Akamaru ran past him. "Do you really think such a pitiful tactic will will work on me?" Sakon screamed at the backs of the retreating forms of the Konoha shinobi but soon realized that one was missing but he didn't get the chance to turn when he heard the shout of "Gatsuga" before being nailed in his back and stomach at the same time. (The rest of the fight is cannon)


	21. Chapter 21 The Death of Sasuke

It is depressing to see that over 25k people have read my story and only 64 have reviewed it

* * *

(Time skip valley of the end)

Sasuke was standing waiting for Naruto to arrive and when he did he wasn't disappointed by what he saw as Naruto was in his Hanyo form and looked ready to rip him apart.

"The valley of the end a perfect setting for our final fight Naruto. Today I will make you mine and then I will go to Orochimaru for the power I can get from him." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto from the opposite side of the valley atop the statue of Senju Hashirama while Sasuke himself was on Uchiha Madara's statue.

"I don't give a damn where you want to fight teme you have gone rouge and as a shinobi of the leaf I have been tasked with bringing you back dead or alive. Which do you choose? Although I would personally enjoy killing you for your attempts at forcing me to be with you and for the record if and that is a big if you somehow managed to replace either of my mating marks I would kill myself." Naruto said back with anger and hate in his eyes staring directly at the Uchiha. "Now either you come back with me to the village or I kill you for treason that is your choice right now I won't let you go."

"tssk As if you could kill me, an elite and with my Sharingan activated by you, you no longer stand a chance against me."Sasuke said right before launching himself at Naruto as quickly as he could in order to take the lead trying to control the fight but Naruto just narrowed his eyes and prepared for the fight to come as he stood there Naruto unsealed his scythe Sasuke still flying towards Naruto widened his eyes as he had forgotten about Naruto's weapon and quickly substituted with a log and watched as it split in two and shuddered at the cold look in Naruto's predatory gaze knowing full an well that could have been him.

"What's wrong I thought we were starting already? Don't tell me that is all an elite can do after all you didn't fully escape that swing." Naruto said as he taunted Sasuke raising the scythe up to show the small drop of blood on the very edge and tip of the blade. Running down the center of his forehead was indeed a small cut where Naruto's scythe had cut clean down the middle as a few drops of blood ran down his head to collect at his chin and with a scowl Sasuke activated his curse mark before sending a flurry of throwing stars and then speeding through a familiar series of handsigns, took a deep breath and blew out a massive fireball that hide Naruto from his sights mostly, as the fireball raced towards Naruto. Sasuke smirked thinking he would knock Naruto out with the force of the fireball's explosion. When the attack hit it exploded with such heat and force it sent debris of various sizes and matter flying in all directions smoke, stone and glass was seen scattering in the wind but Naruto was no longer where he stood before having sent in a clone first then suddenly a giant scaled and slightly furry paw about the size of Sasuke's head came crashing into said Uchiha's side sending him over the edge of Madara's statue and down into the valley below, Sasuke flipped over and placed his hands and feet onto the cliff side adding chakra to slow his decent but had to jump from another paw swipe then a tail came from the opposite direction slamming Sasuke into the wall but Sasuke used the substitution technique to escape but still felt the burning and stinging sensation of having four gashes going horizontally across his side. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he watched Naruto stalk towards him like a cat playing with it's prey and Sasuke knew he was the prey his knees and legs began to shake as the memory of his first sight of Naruto's true form after all thanks to the sharingan the image was burnt into his mind permanently.

Suddenly the dragon Naruto in front of Sasuke disappeared in a large puff of smoke, Sasuke quickly backed up before he was slammed in the back and launched forward then as he was about to land he saw Naruto already waiting with a fist cocked back and ready to send him flying again but thanks to his sharingan he was barely able to avoid the hit and pulled out a Katana from a seal it was an elegant sword with a more pronounced curve in the blade as well as an extra half foot in length the blade itself was due toned with the cutting edge a soft blue and the body of the Katana was a dark red, he was prepared to attack Naruto with a fast vertical slash but Naruto was quicker and blocked Sasuke's sword with his scythe.

"Face it teme your going to lose so stop fighting and come back to Konoha with me. If you keep this up I'm going to kill you like the traitor you are." Naruto said while lazily swinging his scythe to block Sasuke's own swings and a scowl on his face as the mad Uchiha kept attacking not letting up as he tried to knock Naruto out but you wouldn't be able to tell with the way Sasuke went for his vitals. Bringing his scythe back Naruto spun the blade to point in reverse and quickly swung it like a baseball bat Knocking Sasuke into the cliff side and sealed the scythe away and began to walk towards the cliff.

"Big mistake dobe." Sasuke said as he went through three familiar handsigns for his next attack as the sound of a thousand birds filled out the air around them. "Chidori" Sasuke screamed as he ran towards Naruto but I as he reached out to pierce Naruto's chest Naruto snapped his arm out grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and before the jutsu fizzled slammed it into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was dead before he hit the ground Naruto quickly took out a scroll and sealed the body into it.

* * *

Naruto then spreads his wings and with a chakra powered leap he took off flying back to Konoha it only took a few minutes to get to the gates where he landed and prepared to head to the Hokage tower but was stopped by Sakura.

"Naruto where is Sasuke-kun you said you'd bring him back?" Sakura asked desperately searching for her dark knight (no not Batman) but didn't see him anywhere the only answer she got was Naruto raising a scroll with the kanji for body on it as Naruto kept walking to the tower Sakura broke down screaming and crying.

"You bastard you killed Sasuke, you promised to bring him back alive." Sakura barley got out through her sobbing.

"No I promised I would bring him back I never said he would be alive or unharmed you have Sasuke himself to thank for his current state of being as he wouldn't listen and come back peacefully he even tried to use the Chidori on me."Naruto growled out furious that Sakura was trying to make it sound as if he promised to bring the Uchiha back alive. He then started to go to the Hokage tower again but Sakura's screams had caught the attention of the civilians and they weren't happy as they began to approach Naruto shouting curses some even pulled out knives from who knows where.

"Stop right there all of you and think about what you are about to do." Naruto shouted to the people surrounding him then continued. "I am a registered shinobi of Konoha any of you that attacks me will forfeit your life and I'll be more than happy to do it after all you people did to me." After that was said many of the civilians left they remembered what was said and done all those years ago they were the smart ones but there where still sixteen left and they seemed to be even madder than before they all started to run at him they seemed to thin if they all rushed him their odds would be better but alas a normal person has no chance against a regular genin let alone a demon of Naruto's strength they were all dead before Sakura could blink.

"Their deaths are on your hands Sakura." Where the last words he said before he jumped to the nearest rooftop to continue on his way.


	22. Chapter 22 Time to pack up and leave

(The next morning inside the council meeting room)

All the shinobi clan heads were sitting down with the council elders and Hokage discussing the last few days events, when the previously disbanded civilian council members walked in minus Sakura's mother who was replaced by her sister (Sakura's mother's that is) Haruno Banshi and they all had an evil smirk on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this? " screamed Tsunade as she stood up and glared at the civilians daring then to spout some nonsense excuse but her answer came from an unexpected source.

"The Daimyo didn't like that Hiruzen disbanded the civilian side of the council. " Mitokado Homura said as he looked to the old Sarutobi.

"Yes that is right and he appointed me as the head member. Now what is this I've been hearing that the little demon has killed Uchiha-sama and hasn't been executed for it?" a very loud Banshi said making both the Inuzuka clan head and Kurama to flinch at the volume.

"Damn woman we are inside and some of us have more sensitive hearing than others."Kurama snarled clutching his ears like Tsume was doing but the shinobi around him could see the small amount of blood trickling through his fingers.

"How dare you spe..." "Enough."Tsunade roared out adding KI to get her point across effectively shutting up the banshee. "Now why are you here ?"

"We are here because this meeting was called by us to discuss how you are going to punish the demon." Banshi said.

"Choose your next words wisely. And remember that **I** am the Kyuubi no Yoko you all are so adamant about calling my mate and sole heir to the Uzumaki."Kurama said as he changed into his hanyo form. This made many of the civilians flinch as many of them had forgotten and their reaction was all the answer Kurama needed to see.

"Lies that **thing** can't be the heir to Uzushiogakure all the Uzumaki were killed during the third great shinobi war." A fat civilian yelled. "And I refuse to hear your lies Kitsune."

"Are you people really that stupid he has used the Adamantine chakra chains that were used by the Uzumaki clan, not only that but there was at least one Uzumaki who did survive the destruction of Uzushiogakure and you all knew her well." Lazily spoke Nara Shikaku with more venom in his voice then anyone had ever heard before and he was glaring at the fat pig of a man.

"He should still be killed for the murder of Uchiha-sama and since you shinobi are so bias of the boy the vote falls to us." Haruno Banshi wailed once again causing damage to both Kurama and Tsume both we're clutching their ears.

"Seriously that is your plan?"A dumbfounded Tsunade deadpanned with such sarcasm that some of the shinobi laughed while the more stoic only snickered. Then a very wide and concerning grin spread across her face and said"Fine make your vote... But remember it was your own actions that will ruin Konoha today because I know exactly how all of you corpses are going to vote and when he is gone so will I."

After that was said all the civilians stood and as one said "We as the honorable civilian council decided that _Uzumaki Naruto_ will be executed for his crimes against Konoha." They practically spate the name out like it left a bad taste in their mouths. Then before anything else could be said Kurama broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You morons ha ha ha you really are that stupid aren't you ha ha well then as ha ha ha the one who holds the Uzumaki chair I invoke my right and Naruto's hehehe to remove hehe any and all things pertaining to the Uzumaki hehe ha ha ha ha good day and good bye."Kurama said between laughs and then went up in smoke showing he was no more than a kage bushin.

"Well there goes half the village's emblems and the Hitai-ate will need to be changed the flack jackets of the Chunin and Jonin will need to be altered well good luck with all that as I resign from the shinobi corp. as my godson will be leaving the village now. Oh and more thing I will be sending a letter to the Daimyo with details of what you have done all of his life as well as the hospital records so there is no way to weasel you're way out of this." Tsunade said before she too went up in smoke.

* * *

(Uzumaki clan compound)

Thousands of Narutos are running about sealing anything and everything and preparing to leave.

"Wow I didn't think they would have let me live here as long as they did then again you were there as a reminder of what they did to me." Naruto said as he was embraced Kurama momentarily. With all the bushins packing it didn't take more than five minutes but while that was happening Konoha civilians were starting to assemble around the clan gates and by the time our heroes were ready to leave there was about half of Konoha at the gates. when Naruto saw them he just stood there with a predatory smirk on his face showing slightly enlarged K-9's (or fangs) and the glee in his eyes. Which really scared many of the people there as they didn't know what to do as to them it appeared that he was daring them to try something against him and he would make the rest of their lives miserable.

Eventually a brave yet extremely stupid woman stepped up to the gate and said "By the power given to me by the council, I Haruno Banshi banish you demon from our fair village of Konoha you have twelve hours to leave if you are not gone by then, then we will send ANBU to exterminate you."

"You people are really stupid I was already leaving as my mate told me what you people did you disgust me to call this village fair when have any of you been even remotely fair never that is when so don't try finding me when Konoha is going down because I won't come back you people who stand before me here I can see you all are civilians. So tell me Haruno where are you're precious Uchiha now that you got rid of them all as well as betraying what your very village stood for all this time?" Naruto said the smirk never leaving his face as he spoke letting the proverbial cat out of the bag and after giving them enough time to digest the new information he pulled out a burlap sack reaching into it he pulled out Tora the fire daimyo's wife's cat and threw the poor starved cat at the villagers did some quick handsigns and said "Tora kage bushin no jutsu." Thus turning one cat into hundreds of cats. Changing into a large dragon with six wings and three tails he waited for Kurama, Zabuza, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiruzen and his grandson Konohamaru to jump onto his back.

In the crowd is a stunned and shocked Jiraiya as he looks upon the form that is Naruto and nearly pisses himself from what he sees and thought. " _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hell now I know Konoha is doomed for what they have done since sensei is leaving the entire Sarutobi clan will go as well which will prompt others to follow like the Inuzuka, Nara and the Hyuuga well I guess I'll be going as well._ "

* * *

I think I'll end this one here


	23. Chapter 23 an old but new home

Once the people who couldn't keep up with Naruto as he flew were on his back which was mostly the children, Naruto was getting ready to take flight when two people came out of the crowd they were the Icharaku's who Hiruzen personally helped up. As Naruto prepared to take off he said. "Those of you who wish to join me head for Wave country once everyone is there we will then head for Uzugakure. Okay Haku hop on and we'll take off."

"No thanks Naru-chan I think I'll spread my own wings." Haku said as his body began to transform into a large Peregrine Falcon with ice blue feathers on his back and head and as they got closer to the edges of his wings and tail they became a lighter blue. In fact the feathers themselves start as a dark ice blue and fade to a white tip except for the underbelly feathers which are an extremely light shade of grey. Shocking many people and giving a few of the elderly a heart attack as many mothers thought horrified " _We let a demon into our town and near the children!_ " It wasn't a long flight but all the children loved the feeling of the wind through their hair and across their faces.

* * *

(Two months later)

A kage bushin of Kurama was in the Uzu-kage Tower looking through some paperwork for the village after leaving Konoha they went to the land where they felt that Naruto would be safest in the human world. Upon arriving at what use to be the home of thousands of Uzumaki they could clearly see the destruction and ruins of the village from just beyond the protective whirlpools around the island. The hardest part of their journey had been actually finding a ship's captain that would be willing to get close enough to the whirlpools so that Naruto could deactivate the island's defenses with a drop of blood. It took them a few hours to get to the village but once Naruto stepped into the center of it all a massive fuinjutsu array started lighting up and then there was a bright flash of light that everyone shielded their eyes from, and when it died down and everybody could see they widened their eyes in shock at what they saw in front of them for they now beheld a fully restored Uzushiogakure. And it was sparkling getting some of the young children to say "ooh sparkly."

Naruto said "Okay what the hell is with all the sparkles."

After that it was just a matter of getting everyone situated into their new homes. After all that, they sent word of Konoha's betrayal to all of Konoha's allies which ended many of their alliances. Now a days Naruto, Kurama and Haku could be found training, eating . Haku was the weakest out of them so he needed the training but their nights together was always wild and passionate.

* * *

(in Konoha)

The once mighty village was now under staffed and being watched by the Daimyo's samurai and most of the civilians except for the kids were considered criminals and demons by the rest of the shinobi villages not even Iwa would look at them the same, and many of the people were depressed they were finally rid of the demon brat but now they were considered demons and for some reason they didn't understand why. Once bright and vibrantly painted buildings were now dull and unkempt as roofs were missing several shingles and walls paint was flaking in some places and peeling in others. Were there once was a well tended village was now no better than slums there was as many people now living in the streets as there were living in homes, apartment and tents combined. Those on the streets though were the unrepentant of their crimes against Naruto and their children was placed in the hands of a more capable orphanage were they wouldn't have their minds poisoned by their abusive parents. The children didn't know why the Daimyo said their parents were abusive since they were never harmed by them. And things just kept getting worse.

In the same council chambers the new council was meeting with the Daimyo and trying to get back on their feet so that the village could flourish once again and it wasn't going to well since none were shinobi so they really couldn't show that the village was strong. The fire Daimyo was sitting in the Hokage's seat and he wasn't happy with the whining he was hearing finally having enough of it he stood slamming his fists on the table in front of him screaming. "Be silent you ungrateful dogs you are all here to show me you have changed for the better but all you have done has shown me is that your children are more mature then you are and I am sick of it your funds will stay at the same rate it has been until you all change for the better now you still have a few shinobi left I suggest that you start buckling down and teach more and I have reviewed and revised your academy program as it had to many flaws in it I mean really when would flower arrangement ever help the ninja survive out there in the real world."

* * *

(three years later at Uzushiogakure)

The village was bustling with the sounds of children playing and adults, talking and working. Naruto was exploring the island of Uzushiogakure seeing all of what the island had to offer there was plenty to see and the island's ecosystem varied all around the island Naruto had already walked through the forest near the village and has identified a few demonic plants one of them being an actual medicinal herb good for detoxifying the body in other words it helped with all sorts of poisons.

Haku was seen with Tsunade whenever he wasn't with Naruto or Zabuza for obvious reasons and Zabuza was actually trying to teach Lee the way of the swordsmen mainly so Zabuza could beat the youth out of him which gets him into many fights with Gai.

Naruto was once again practicing with his scythe but Lee was his sparing partner. Lee at first only had his speed and strength to help him but over time and with Zabuza teaching him kenjutsu he quickly became a match for Naruto. The spar had gone on for little over a hour and both of their clothes were littered with cuts as well as stained red from the blood the clothing soaked up and Lee was getting tipsy from the blood loss when they finally called an end to the spar.

"Man bushy brows your getting better every day it is getting more and more difficult to beat you." Naruto said smiling at his friend.

"Thank you Naruto but without Zabuza sensei I would never have gotten as good with the sword to give you a match." Lee said in a soft voice before passing out from blood loss. Naruto shrugged his shoulders picked Lee up and went to the hospital to get Lee checked in.

The next day Haku and Naruto were having a picnic in one of the parks of Uzu when Haku brushed up against Naruto with a feather light touch causing Naruto to start giggling which started a tickle fight which Naruto lost badly since he was very ticklish. The were soon joined by Kurama in his fox form and not much larger than a normal fox he chuckled when he first saw them and quickly pinned each with two tails each and said "So my mates are ticklish are they." Before bringing two more of his tails around to explore their bodies in search of the most sensitive spots to tickle. As the sun went down tickling became fondling which became a intense three way sex session which lasted all night long.

The next morning Naruto wasn't feeling well as he woke up just to vomit.


	24. Chapter 24 Thers good news and Bad news

(3 hours later)

"Well now I've seen everything." said Tsunade unbelieving as she removed her hand from Naruto and mumbling about pregnant males and how it is just not possible.

"Well what is it Tsunade-sama? What is wrong with Naruto? He has never been sick before." Shizune asked her concern easily heard in her voice.

(sigh) "Naruto is pregnant by about three weeks." Tsunade said without turning around.

"Uh baa-chan how many are there?" Naruto asked enthusiastically eyes shining in pure joy and wonder.

"There is only one Naruto as your body wouldn't be able to handle any more." Said Tsunade. After leaving the hospital Naruto, Kurama and Haku were walking home with Naruto in between both of his mates. Kurama made a kage bushin to go to the kage tower when Hiruzen walked by enjoying the morning air.

"Hi jiji how are you doing today?" Naruto asked after he tackled the old fire shadow who surprisingly enough didn't fall but embraced the winged boy.

"I'm doing fine Naruto and how have you been, not bad I hope since I just saw you come out of the hospital." Hiruzen asked with a bit of concern for the former blonde.

"No I'm fine even better actually, I'm pregnant." Naruto said which seemed to be the wrong thing to say as it caused the old man to faint. Kurama just made another bushin to carry the old kage to the hospital and laid him down on a bed to let him recover comfortably.

"What happened to sensei?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room.

"He fainted." The bushin of Kurama simply said.

Walking through the streets of Uzu the three mates were overjoyed by the news and the entire village could see that Naruto was glowing with joy when one person stepped up to them and that person was soon joined by her teammates.

"Hi Ino, Shikamaru, Choji what are you three doing this fine morning?" asked Naruto in a happy tone.

"We were just wondering what has you so happy after all that has happened?" Ino asked still slightly depressed her best friend was not here with her but her inner gossip queen was screaming to her that there was a juicy story to hear and she was going to hear it.

"Troublesome we were actually going to meet Asuma sensei at the Kage tower for a mission, but Ino saw you three and couldn't contain herself." Shikamaru dragged out seemingly uninterested, but the three could tell how much he really was. And Choji just nodded his head still munching on his ever present bag of potato chips also very interested in what had the three in such high spirits.

* * *

Five minutes later in the kage tower Naruto was laying peacefully with his head in Kurama's lap while several kage bushin did the paperwork for the village when suddenly a lean figure garbed in all black walked hastily into the room bowed before his kage and said "My lord we just received an urgent messenger bird from Suna the Akatsuki have just attacked they are finally after the one tailed Tanooki."

"What, I have to help him Kurama-kun."Naruto jumped shouting worried for his friend.

"No you will stay here I will go but I know how much your friendship with Gaarra means to you so send a kage bushin." Kurama sternly said to Naruto concerned for the unborn child Naruto was carrying. Within minutes Kurama a kage bushin of Naruto, Haku, Kakash,i Guy and his team was ready to depart from Uzushiogakure.

* * *

(outside Sunagakure's walls)

Gaara stood upon the kage tower of his village as he waited for his opponents to arrive when suddenly there was a large explosion. Garra was unfazed as his sand reacted instantly blocking the explosive and shielding him from the blast looking up at his opponent before launching sevral sand tentacles out to swat the Akatsuki member from his perch in the sky. Unfortunately for Garra his opponent was used to Ariel battles and had the upper hand literally but with Shukaku not stopping him from sleeping he could think more clearly so it was a simple problem to fix. Gaara made a platform of sand under him and started to rise to meet the Akatsuki member Deidara on his own turff.

"Un so what you can float, it wion't save you here Kazekage." Deidara said then sticking his hand into a pouch he pulled out a lump of clay befoore his nimble and dexterous finger began to shape it into another bird but this one was a different kind of bird. Before the mad bomber could release his destructive art sand coiled around both the hand and the clay bird making it appear that Deidara had a sand boxing glove seconds before constricting detonating the bomb with pressure. Garra whatch as the Deidara lost all of his color before it too blew up suddenly hist automatic sand shield sprang to life wrapping him protectivly in a sphere of thin but condensed sand as tiny mosquito like bombs bombarded the outside doing little to no damage at all.

* * *

( in Uzu )

Naruto walked down the streets to a training field not to far from the village but close enough that if anyone using the field every got hurt badly enough a simple SOS chakra bust would get medics quickly or if ever someone were to break in, an extended SOS burst would bring ANBU and in Naruto's case it would summon Koma and Inu who were assigned to guard Naruto and his unborn child.

Naruto sighed as he walked he knew he was being followed but he didn't want to do anything that would put his child's life in danger while he still could work like most other pregnant parents to be so he didn't like it that Kurama his mate and first love Told him to stay it hurt, so it was natural that he was moody and he was looking to vent some steam so he walked on like nothing was wrong. When he was about half way to the center of the grounds his pursuers made themselves known or at least that is what they thought.

Finally you two decided to stop trying to hide. Itachi, Kisame why are you here it can't be for a jinchuriki as we have none here? Asked Naruto venom lacing his tone once he spoke of what he was. This made Itachi take an involuntary step back from the slipping killing intent and Kisame to smirk.

Itachi got over his small emotional slip and spoke in monotone. "Ah but it dose have one unguarded young Nine tailed demon and you will come with us if you don't want your attempt to revive Uzushiogakure to end here" That had been the worst thing Itachi had said as immediately Naruto had started to, to them erratically charge chakra in moments both Koma and Inu appeared.

"You two take the blue guy I'll handle this weasel." Naruto said in a serious tone that got no arguments from the twins.


	25. Chapter 25 Broken Sword and a fish fry

Sorry for the wait for this chapter I couldn't find the inspiration for the fight also once again if anyone believes they can do better then please take it to new heights as I know I am not the best writer I am trying though so let that be something also I think i'm going to stop the lemons as I really don't have the skills to write them nor do I have an experience to go by if you want more lemons please sen them to me via pm if I like them I will put the in as well as give you the credit for the scene.. Now please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The four quickly separated and engaged their respective opponents. The twins against Kisame and Naruto staring down Itachi. When a sudden wind picked up they all sprang towards each other in a vicious dance of blades, claws and a scythe Naruto was keeping as much distance a he could from Itachi to keep his unborn child as safe as possible while Kisame batted attack after attack from the twins who used nin-taijutsu in combination with each other blocking the others unguarded spots keeping Kisame at a distance but not giving him the time to throw any jutsu of his own and since their jutsu didn't need any hand signs they had no problem slinging their respective elements at him but Samehada ate most of the chakra reducing the damage the attacks caused but it could only eat so much yokai.

Itachi wasn't having an easy time either as Naruto was a master with his scythe not only that but he kept making kage bushins to use their chakra chains in an attempt to ensnare him as Itachi jumped dodged and parried everything he could he kept up a stoic face but on the inside was sweating bullets as Naruto kept him on the defensive.

"Why do you try so hard Naruto it makes no since. What are protecting?" Itachi said in a monotone draw trying to get Naruto to miss a step but this was the wrong approach as Naruto got more vicious with each strike sending vibrations through Itachi's arms as he blocked the next few swings before dodging the rest seeing that if he kept blocking his arms would be to numb from the jarring blows to do anything.

"We just want to make peace in this world." Itachi tried saying more but a furious howl from Naruto shut him up.

"You want peace Itachi well you'll get it when I put you in the grave with all the rest of your power hungry clan." Naruto yelled as he began to transform into his full demon form in all his Draconic and Kitsune glory but not at his full height but still slightly larger than Itachi which on the outside still didn't phase Itachi but on the inside he was praying to all the kamis of the universe that he could escape alive so he could kill Zetsu.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi muttered as soon as he made eye contact with Naruto as his eyes bled he quickly jumped back to avoid a claw coming down for an overhead slash.

"So your immune to all genjutsu lets see if your scales is tougher than my Amaterasu."After Itachi finished speaking his eyes bled again as he cast the holy black flames at Naruto but missed as Naruto used his wings to ascend to the sky.

"You shouldn't play with fire Itachi you might get burned." Naruto said as a white hot flame spilled forth from his mouth but Itachi was faster and used kawarimi no jutsu to escape but not without some burns as the heat from Naruto's fire scorched the very air it traveled through making the fire that much more deadly as well as bigger. Kisame could feel the heat from where he was fighting the twins he was cut up in many places but his two opponents were looking worse for wear or at least their cloths did since their demonic healing factor healed all wounds that he could inflict upon them but with their superior teamwork as well as having elemental combos that they kept throwing at him left and right he knew he was in a fight for his life he was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice his prized sword beginning to decay from all the yokai it had been absorbing. Koma did notice the decay of Samehada and gave a blood thirsty grin And spoke to his brother.

"It seems that sword has it's own limits as to what it can eat brother."

"Yes I see what you mean but I'm sure there is something that can be done to speed up the process. As you know I am no power house like Kyuubi sama nor am I a speed demon like the Kit" Inu replied.

"I have an idea brother lets let Komainu out to play"Koma said before stepping next to his brother who sank into Koma's body.

The two became one in a blinding flash of light and when it was gone a fierce looking statue stood in their place it looked like a mix between a dog and a lion with it's eyes closed. Komainu soon opened his eyes and let out a terrible roar in two vocals showing it was truly both of the brothers in one body but when it looked at Kisame he could only see his death rushing towards him at break neck speeds which left little to no room to escape. Holding Samehada up Kisame went to strike at the beast with the shaving scales of Samehada Kisame thought he wold rend the flesh from it's bones but the best grabbed the sword between it's teeth and fed yokai directly into the sword. Kisame was confused but gloated any ways. "Ha you fool Samehada eats chakra have you decided to give up." He would have said more but he saw right in front of his eyes as the decay on Samehada began to spread even faster. Kisame started to jerk on the sword trying to free it from the jaws of Komainu but the lion dog hybrid looking demon had it's jaws firmly clamped down on the sword and before long an ear splitting scream came from the sword just before it broke under the pressure from Komainu's jaws the yokai he was feeding it and Kisame's own futile attempts to remove the sword from the jaws of the beast in front of him. A multitude of emotions flitted across Kisame's face from shock to horror then fear before settling on rage pure unadulterated rage Samehada his Samehada the sword that had been with him for fifteen years and served him well was gone never to return as it shattered into thousands of pieces. Komainu had little chance to crow his victory as Kisame punched him in the side of his head and began going through hind signs for the water prison jutsu putting about half of his chakra behind it and with them being on an island he had plenty of water around. Kisame made such a large bubble of water that he nearly covered the entire training area thus capturing Komainu in his attempt to stay out of the way of the jutsu but being practically made of stone he was to slow and therefor captured in the water prison but when Kisame dove into the bubble already going through more hand signs a blood thirsty grin spread across Komainu's maw as he surged all the lightning chakra through the water prison. After half a minute of constant electricity flowing through the bubble and thus Kisame the jutsu ended and the bubble collapsed leaving a victorious Komainu standing there before he roared and split back into Koma an Inu. A ways away Itachi had watched from the corner of his bloody eyes as his partner was turned into a fish fry in his own jutsu but kept most of his attention on the pissed dragon in front of him as he avoided another swipe of Naruto's claws and chains from the few remaining clones he noticed what he failed to notice in the beginning another chakra source was growing inside of Naruto and with this knowledge understanding dawned on him Naruto was pregnant and this is why he was fighting so hard so he could protect the infant he was carrying. Itachi grimaced threw down a smoke bomb and ran as fast as his legs could carry him for he knew if he was to slow down he would not live to regret it. Getting away was simple enough since Naruto was in the process of being checked over by Tsunade who had shown up moments after the smoke bomb was released she was making sure Naruto hadn't harmed the baby with the fight or the transformation.


	26. Chapter 26 The dwindling dawn

(in Suna's dessert)

Kurama was watching as Gaara the Kazekage as he fought with Deidara the mad bomber Gaara was doing very well since Shukaku had let his vessel sleep the man was much stronger because he was no longer sleep deprived and it really showed as he hovered in place at the height Deidara was flying but even though he hovered he was anything but idle as he used the sand with him and the dessert to his advantage as he blocked all the clay statuette bombs and speared the clay bird his opponent flew upon with a tendril of sand forcing Deidara to jump and make another platform to stand upon. Deidara was now getting visibly getting furious as he was running low on clay and would need to retreat soon with or without the one tailed Tanuki. Looking down to see how much clay he had left turned out to be the worst thing he could do as in that moment Kurama who had been watching released a bijudama when he wasn't paying attention for a fraction of a second before he could do a kiawarami to evade sand encompass his hands and crushed them and the clay bomb that was still in them the pain from that action was enough to stop his concentration for the attack from Kurama to hit but jut before he died he said loudly and clearly for both to hear. "Art is a bang. Un." With that his unformed bomb blew up and the Bijudama erased all traces of the mad Bomber.

* * *

(just outside Suna's walls)

Sasori was having his own problems as he fought with an old woman he knew all too well and this woman was Chiyo his grandmother and the woman who taught him everything she knew about puppets but he hadn't got the moniker Akasuna no Sasori (Red sand Scorpion)for his red hair. the battle lasted only a few minutes bot in those precious few minutes many of Sasori's puppets were destroyed with impunity but he kept pulling bigger and more powerful puppets eventually he got through his grandmother's defence shattering her puppets and closing in for the kill but just before he could deliver the killing blow he had to jump back as his instincts warned him of danger if he had been half a second slower he would have received a very heavy hit from one Might Guy coming down with an axe kick seemingly from nowhere and leaving a twenty feet in diameter and thirty foot deep large crater in between the two shinobi. Before anymore could be done a hand suddenly burst through where Sasori really was, bringing with it a small cylinder roughly four inches in diameter around and twice as long. Kankuro stood there triumphantly with the Heart of Sasori in his hand.

* * *

(at the gates of Suna)

Shadow clone Naruto was talking with Gaara the kazekage, when the group had arrived and Gaara was already in battle he had felt helpless just being a kage bushin meant he couldn't fight or risk getting dispelled now he was just catching up with his friend and what has all happened in Suna in the past three years. As the two chatted away Kurama couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong but shook the feeling off as paranoia. Leaving swiftly the Uzu group leaft as the sun was setting to escape the heat of the desert as it was much cooler to travel at night.

* * *

(time skip 3 hours back to Uzu)

Arriving at the gates of Uzu Kurama catches a scent on the wind very faint but distinctive enough for him to know that the Akutsuki had been here it confused him at first since there was no jinchuriki here but there was two free roaming demons and it pissed him off. Kurama thought " _They had come for Naruto while he was away"_ Kurama figured they thought Naruto was still young and not as well trained with his new power.

* * *

(hidden location)

Itachi was lying on a makeshift bed in a small cave he had made for himself to recuperate his chakra and heal as much as he could making a kage bushin with what little chakra he could spare he gave it two orders. "Bandage me up then head to base report our findings and then kill Zetsu." The clone left quickly after seeing to its creator heading straight for their bass.

* * *

(Amegakure 2 days later)

The clone of Itachi stood before the remaining Akatsuki there was only seven left but would be six after the report he was giving.

"Uzumaki was in whirlpool country so kisame and I went there via shark summons thanks to Kisame we found the target wondering the village so we kept our distance thinking we were undetected once the boy arrived in a secluded enough area we made our move. Uzumaki then spoke to us without turning around as he had sensed us he then began charging his chakra and releasing it in a very sporadic way, moments after two people showed up who I believe were demons as Samehada was ineffective as they battled with Kisame, I engaged young Naruto who was much stronger than Zetsu led us to believe while fighting He showed a skill with his scythe that was on par with a master kenjutsu user as well as showing no fear of the Sharingan as he looked me in the eyes the entire battle which I would have lost my life had I not had the mangenkyou unlocked. While I barley escaped with my life Kisame was not so fortunate as the two he was facing combined or fused together into one becoming vastly stronger and faster forcing Kisame to change the battle ground to his advantage but it was not to be as the new fighter just released a massive surge of lightning chakra and killing Kisame." Once all was said and done The Itachi clone turned to a nervous Zetsu and said one word that would end the plant like mans life. "Amaterasu" and with that the clone dispelled with the anguished cries of the burning man ringing in his ears.

* * *

I don't know how long this computer is going to last as it kinda crashed a couple days ago so this might be the last chapter I get out before it dies completely I hope you all liked my story so far if so please leave a review even if it is no more than saying nice story if you didn't like it and have something really mean to say then please keep it to yourself as I don't have much tolerance for such as someone had said something mean once and everyone who reads this story should know what my response for that was. Please no flames


End file.
